Flirting With The Sorcerer
by agentgiggles27
Summary: Sofia goes off for five years and then returns a woman. Upon her return Cedric continues giving her magic lesson and they continue their friendship where they left off only this time they develop feelings for each other and start flirting. Adventures and chaos follow...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or any of it's characters. Also, I'm very new to fanfiction and writing so I'm sorry if this is horrible. This will eventually be a Cedfia romance story when Sofia returns older. I had a difficult time thinking of a reason to send Sofia away for a while so I tried to think of an exchange student type program. **

Chapter 1 –

Princess Sofia wandered through the gardens with Clover lost in thought, thinking about the future. The sun was shining and the birds were singing songs of happiness. Though she was happy she was also a little sad knowing she would soon be leaving Enchancia for a five year tour to represent their kingdom and her family. She had overheard her parents discussing who to send and she volunteered knowing she would be the best.

"Why don't I go?" Sofia had offered, wandering into their room a few evenings prior.

"Oh Sofia, you are so young. You'd be gone for five years spending one year in one far away kingdom before going on to another and only able to see us on occasion. It's too much to ask of you." Her mother had responded gently.

"But I'm the most outgoing and sociable of the youth in our kingdom. I think I would be the best choice to represent us. I know I'm young but I'm intelligent and I'm known for gaining friends quickly. I'd miss everyone of course but it's what would be best for this kingdom."

"That is true, Miranda. She is very good at creating friendly ties. We should at least think about it and give her more information to let her make her own decision as well," Interjected her father, King Roland II. At the queen's nod, he continued on, "It's like an exchange program of sorts. If you are to go as representative, you will stay with a young royal female close to your age for a year in each kingdom. You'll attend princess school with her and get to know her royal family and help create allies and friendly ties with our kingdom by letting them get to know us and our customs and culture as well as getting to know theirs in an open minded and compassionate way. When we come to visit you'll let us know everything we need to know so we don't mess up and make any faux pas."

"Oh daddy, I think I would be great at that!" Sofia exclaimed.

"I think you would be, too. But I hesitate because you really are still so young. But I promise we will think about it. And I want you to really think about it too because you'll be leaving behind your friends here and your family for five years. So really think hard. Don't make any rash decisions." Her father added seriously.

Both Sofia and her parents thought it over for a few days before agreeing to send her as the representative for the kingdom. The Princess would stay one year in each of the five kingdoms with the youth and their families getting to know them and helping the families create ties and allies with Enchancia.

Sofia continued to wander aimlessly through the gardens lost in thought thinking of all the things she wanted to do before leaving on her tour. Her family was going to throw her a going away party and she wanted to visit all of her friends individually before leaving to say goodbye. She was going to miss everyone, especially Mr. Cedrick. Nobody else pays him any attention unless it's to ridicule and berate him. Before she knew it she was off and running towards his workshop. She needed to see him and talk to him to explain what was happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princess Sofia knocked on Cedrick's door and he opened it in a hurried rush, "Oh what do you want now, Princess?" Cedrick asked in an annoyed tone rolling his eyes.

With tears in her eyes Sofia ran to a shocked Cedrick and put her arms around him in a hug and sobbed into his robes, "I'm going to miss you the most Mr. Seeeedrick! You'll always be my sorcerer. Please don't forget me." She continued to sniffle and cry while a confused and stunned Cedrick just shut the door and put his arms comfortingly around her until she calmed down. Once she did he finally asked her, "Princess Sofia, what are you talking about?"

"I'm going away for five years to represent Enchancia." And she began to cry again.

As the news began to sink in Cedrick felt his heart shatter piece by piece. His very first and only friend ever in this world was leaving him. He may never see her again. He'd heard rumor of a youth needing to represent Enchancia but he never fathomed that it would be Princess Sofia going. What was he going to do without his friend to tease him with mispronouncing his name and bother him at all hours so he could pretend to be annoyed while really he looked forward to her visits. Sofia was the only person who showed him any compassion and respect in this cold and cruel world. He continued to hug her while she cried. "W-when do y-you leave, princess?" He finally managed to ask in a somber voice.

Sofia looked up at him and replied sadly, "I leave in two weeks. My family is throwing me a going away party. It would mean a lot to me if you came."

"You know I don't attend those dreadful events… but for you Princess Sofia, I will be there." He said with a sad smile.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Cedrick!" Sofia gushed and she jumped onto Cedrick's lap giving him another hug wrapping her arms around his neck. He gasped in astonishment. "What?" She asked, looking into his face.

"You… you, said my name correctly…" he stammered, staring at her.

"Oh Mr. _Seeeedrick_, I've always known how to say your name, I just like to tease you!"

"You WHAT!?" He responded in a mockingly angry tone.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before jumping off his lap while giggling and running out his door and shouting, "See ya later Mr. Seeeedrick!"

A stunned Cedrick held a hand to his cheek where Sofia had just kissed him. It both melted his heart and broke it at the same that she cared for him so much because he knew she was leaving soon and he was going to lose her. Oh how he was going to miss her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's the day of Princess Sofia's going away party and Sofia was nervous. She had spent as much time as she could with everyone before today. The carriage will pick her up first thing in the morning. Tonight was her last chance to say her farewell to everyone.

James and Amber approached her before the party. "Sofia, wait." Amber called out. "You know how much we're going to miss you but we wanted to give you this before the party so you always have something to remember us by." James handed over the gift wrapped purple with a shiny silver bow on top.

Sofia took the gift and opened it slowly looking at her beloved siblings smiling. "Hurry up, Sofia!" James said excitedly. "Okay, okay." She responded and giggled. When she opened it, she noticed a small notebook. She looked at her brother and sister with a confused look. They looked at each other and smirked. Princess Sofia gently ran her fingers over the immaculate cover of the lavender notebook noticing the detailed artwork of all her animal friends and family members and friends including Cedrick. "Who made this? It's amazing."

"We asked Cedrick to help us make it. We told him what we wanted and then he created the design and made the cover. If you open it up you'll see what's inside." Amber told her with a big smile.

Sofia couldn't believe that Cedrick had gone to so much detailed work to make something so beautiful for her. She would thank him later for his hand in helping make this. Sofia opened the notebook and began to look through the pages noticing that each page her brother and sister had written a memory involving themselves and Sofia. Sofia was truly touched. She began to tear up and gave them each a hug, "Thank you both so much. This means so much to me. I will treasure this forever." She told them.

"Okay, now we need to get ready for the party. Let's hurry up." Amber told everyone.

Sofia ran to her room and got ready as fast as she could because she wanted to have time to see Cedrick before her party. After getting ready she snuck out before anyone could stop her and ran to his workshop. She knocked on his door and he swung it open.

"Don't you have a party to be getting ready for Princess Sofia?" He asked her.

"Did you make this?" Sofia asked him.

"Uh… Um… Well, you weren't supposed to find out about that. At least not yet." He stammered, blushing slightly.

"Why? It's absolutely beautiful. It's all my favorite colors, my favorite animal friends, my family and friends. I'm honored it was you who hand crafted this for me." She told him looking into his eyes. She stepped forward and gave him a hug. He returned it and let out a sigh.

"Oh Princess, I'm going to miss you." Cedrick said.

"I'm going to miss you, too Mr. Seeeedrick." She giggled.

"It's Cedrick!" He laughed. "There is something else in your notebook I added using magic that only you can see and not even Amber nor James know about it. But since you had to go and mispronounce my name again I'm not going to tell you what spell to use to see it." He said in a teasing voice.

"What? You have to tell me! What is it?"

"Nope… Not going to tell you now… Besides, your party is starting, we best be off. Don't want to be late now do we." He said with a big smile. He knew he could tease her all night with this.

"Fine. But you will tell me at some point tonight." She said sulking as she put her hand in his elbow and he led her out the door to her party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Princess Sofia and Cedrick entered the grand ballroom Sofia was speechless. It was beautiful, decorated in all her favorite colors, purples and pinks with silver. The chandeliers were all lighting up the room in a warm ambiance. Music was playing from a small symphony in the corner while some people were dancing and others were milling about and chatting.

"Will you be my first dance, Mr. Cedrick?" Sofia asked him sweetly.

"You want m-me, to be your first dance?" He asked, incredulously.

"Of course, you're my best friend and favorite sorcerer." She smiled.

Cedrick was touched and moved her to the dance floor. People parted as they watched them make their way to the center. Cedrick felt self-conscious but he tried to stay confident in knowing she chose him to be her first dance and called him her best friend. He tried to ignore all the people watching him and just focus on his friend and the dance they were sharing.

Sofia could sense his discomfort with the attention so she gripped him and smiled and stated, "Thank you for doing this for me. I know it's difficult for you being the center of attention. I appreciate it and will cherish this memory while I'm away."

"I will, too Princess Sofia." He replied.

When the song ended he escaped to the edges of the room while her father asked for the next dance.

"Sofia, you are so beautiful tonight. I'm going to miss you very much but we will see you soon." King Roland II told her.

"Thank you, daddy." She replied, blushing. "I'm going to miss you so much, too. I hope I do this kingdom proud."

"I know you will." He told her truthfully.

After a few more dances she took a break and spoke with her friends and family enjoying watching all the festivities and happiness in the room. Soon they brought out a giant purple cake. Her mother and father each made a toast explaining where she was going and what she would be doing for the next five years and how much everyone would miss her. Then they began to cut the cake and pass it out. Princess Sofia was given the first piece. She took a bite. It was delicious. She noticed Cedrick leaning against the wall watching her. She ran over and asked him, "Don't you want a slice of cake? It's so good! And it's purple." She giggled.

He smirked and replied, "No, I'm just going to stay over here away from the crowd. But thank you for asking, Princess."

Sofia pouted, "But you have to at least try it, it's so good." She then took a scoop from her plate and lifted it to his mouth and demanded, "Open, try it."

"What? I'm not a child! I don't need you to feed me!"

"Stop whining Mr. Seeeedrick and just try it. Please?" And she smiled with pleading eyes that he couldn't resist. He found himself obliging and opening his mouth and trying the cake from her spoon.

"Mmmmm… that really is good. Wow. You were right Princess Sofia. That is delicious. Though, I still don't like being treated like a child and force fed. And, my name is Cedrick…" He smiled playfully at her.

"I know, but it worked… Mr. Seeeedrick." She giggled and ran off to finish her cake.

People began to leave and all wished the Princess farewell and safe travels. As they began to leave it began to sink in more that she would be leaving soon and she became more gloomy thinking of how much she would miss everyone. Her family noticed and officially ended the party and told Sofia she could retire to her room for the evening. She changed into her nightgown and got into her bed. As she lay there tossing and turning she remembered the notebook and the magic inside Cedrick forgot to tell her about. Grabbing the notebook off her nightstand, Sofia climbed out of bed and quietly made her way down the halls. She looked around the corners seeing if anyone was out and about. It seemed as if everyone was already in bed. She tiptoed to his workshop.

She arrived at his door and knocked.

Princess Sofia heard some shuffling and muffled noises and eventually the door swung open and Cedrick looked at her confused for a moment silently.

Sofia walked into his workshop figuring he obviously wasn't going to invite her in. He just shut the door and watched her walk in and sit down. He still said nothing waiting to see what she would say or do. He had no idea what she was doing here at this late hour waking him up.

"You never told me what magic you secretly put in my notebook." Sofia said quietly. She looked down at the notebook in her hand. "I leave in the morning and I might not get a chance to see you before I leave and I wanted you to show me." She finally looked up and met his eyes. He noticed she looked heartbroken and full of sorrow.

His eyes warmed and he walked towards her. "I will show you the spell to see it Sofia."

"Thank you. I couldn't sleep. So I came here. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's no problem." He told her. "I wasn't sleeping much myself either. Let me see the notebook." He sat beside her and she handed it to him and he opened it up. He went to the back inside cover. He explained, "Once you say the spell, it will only work for your voice and only your eyes will be able to see it; nobody else. Only you, Sofia." He then told her the spell to recite as they both held the book between them. As she said it beautiful sparkly purple words began to dance across the inside cover in Cedrick's handwriting. After she read his words to her, she looked up into his eyes and dropped the notebook and wrapped her arms around him and cried...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

The wind blew her hair about wildly. Despite flying by carriage it was still a long trip to arrive at her home kingdom of Enchancia. Princess Sofia had decided to arrive a day early and surprise her friends and family. She couldn't believe it had been five years since she had been home.

As she was approaching she reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook she always kept close. She automatically went to the back cover and recited the words she spoke every night to read Cedric's message he had written so beautifully in magic for her.

_My Dearest Sofia,_

_I'm not good at writing how I feel but I want you to know_

_I will miss you deeply while you are away these next five years. _

_You are the only friend I've ever known and the only person to show_

_me respect and kindness in my life. I will never forget you while you are _

_away and I hope you don't forget me either. Thank you for being my _

_best friend and the greatest sorcerer's apprentice ever. Until the _

_day you return, every night I will look up to the moon and hope you are_

_looking up at the same moon at the same time and wish you a good _

_night my favorite Princess, Sofia. Until I see you again… _

_Love always,_

_Cedric_

The sun was beginning to set as Princess Sofia arrived in Enchancia. It had barely stopped before she jumped out of the carriage and was off and running. She was running up the tower stairs two at a time towards her favorite sorcerer's workshop door. It was slightly ajar which was unlike him but it gave her an advantage. When she arrived she was able to watch him for a moment unnoticed. He was mixing potions and humming softly. She approached his door and knocked softly while calling out in a mischievous, sing-song voice, "Oh Mr. Ceeeedric…"

Cedric gasped and spun around so fast he dropped the potion he was holding and it burned a hole through his shoe. He started bouncing up and down and yelling, "Ow, ow, ow. Merlin's Mushrooms!" Sofia ran into the room to help him.

"I'm so sorry Cedric, I apparently still haven't learned after all these years not to startle you." She looked at him sheepishly while he just stared at her wide eyed and stunned. "Let me get you a cool cloth and bandages." She smiled and got up and walked to his bathroom in the other room while he just continued to stare after her.

She came back into the room and sat down next to him with some of his first aid supplies. She pulled his foot onto her lap and he gasped again at her forwardness. She simply smiled at him and pulled his shoe off silently followed by his sock. "Oh no, you have a pretty bad burn here Mr. Cedric. Hold on, let me get some medicine for that." She got back up and ran into the bathroom coming back with a tube of cream. She pulled his foot back into her lap and rubbed the cream into her hands. As gently as she could, Sofia began to rub the cream onto his burned foot. He turned bright red at the contact of her hands on his foot. He watched her hands; they were so soft and small. "This will soothe the burning some. It'll need to be applied a few times a day for a few days. It should be better in no time. I feel really bad about startling you. I just wanted to surprise you." She looked down as she said the last part full of remorse, still rubbing his foot softly.

Cedric finally cleared his throat and began to talk finding his voice, "I wouldn't have it any other way. It's the perfect entrance for you after missing you for five long years. I mean, you have a lot of time to make up for." He said with a gentle smile.

"I've missed you, too." She added. "Every night I would bring out my notebook and read your magic message before I went to my window to gaze at the moon. When I'd get tired, I would wish you a good night hoping you were also wishing me a good night at the same time." She told him with a slight blush looking away from him.

He was silently watching her blush and thinking about how much she has changed from a child into a woman, she was beautiful. She finally looked up at him and their eyes met. She finally spoke saying, "Well, I should apply these bandages because I still need to go let my family know I've arrived."

Cedric asked her incredulously, "You came to see me first? Before your family?"

"Of course! The carriage hadn't even stopped moving before I jumped out and ran here. I was so excited to see you. I have missed you for five long years. In my typical intrusive fashion I startle you and cause you to drop your potion so you burn your shoe and foot and completely botch our perfect reunion."

"Oh Princess, don't feel bad, our reunion is perfect. You're here and that's all that matters."

"Thank you." She smiled and set his foot down gently as she stood. "Before I go I have a question to ask." She said nervously.

"Go ahead, Princess..." He encouraged her. He already knew he could refuse her nothing and he knew she knew that as well.

"Well, you see," Sofia began to explain, "While I was away the only magic I was able to learn was during regular Princess school. I didn't get to receive any private lessons. Nor would I have wanted to, I only want to learn from you." She looked up smiling and met his eyes and added, "You're my only sorcerer."

"So, I take it you want to be my apprentice again, Princess Sofia?" Cedric asked, feeling proud that she would only want to take lessons from him, calling him "her only sorcerer."

"If it wouldn't be too much…?" She asked innocently, and sweetly giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose I could always use the extra help and as long as you agree to pronounce my name correctly." He said trying to act put out though they both knew he was only pretending.

"Okay, Ceeeedric."

"Cedric!"

"That's what I said."

"No it's not. You called me Ceeeedric and on purpose just to irritate me." He refuted, standing up to his full height.

Sofia surprised Cedric by wrapping her arms tightly around him in a hug. "I've missed you. I will see you tomorrow. And I will make sure you get a new pair of the best shoes." He finally returned the hug after his initial shock wore off of having her womanly body pressed against his own. As she backed away she noticed his bright red face. She decided to push her luck just a tiny bit more.

"Good night Mr. Ceeeedric." She said with a wink as she headed for the door.

"Stop calling me Ceeeedric!" He yelled.

"You're delusional. You should get your hearing checked. I didn't call you that." She replied from outside his door with a giggle.

He quickly approached her until they stood face to face and replied audaciously, "_Yes_… you did. Good night, you insufferable woman!" And he slammed the door in her face. He heard her wicked laughter as she made her way down the stairs and into the night. He smiled to himself walking back into his workshop. He looked forward to their magic lessons. He was also scared out of his wits wondering how he was going to not lose his mind around her. He found her beautiful and womanly. She had changed from a little girl to a woman, he had to be careful to keep his distance and remember not to lust after her or he would be in big trouble with the king and ruin his friendship with Sofia.

As Sofia made her way towards her family she thought about her meeting with Cedric and their playful banter. She smiled to herself and giggled. She couldn't wait to start their magic lessons tomorrow. She could tell he was affected by the changes in her body and she was going to have fun with him. She had to admit she has always had a little girl crush on her favorite sorcerer and now that she was older and back with him again it was only going to grow stronger as they spent more time together.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sofia walked quietly through the halls until she heard her parents talking with Amber and James. They were talking about her return tomorrow and how to prepare for it and what to plan for dinner and how to celebrate. She smiled thinking how this is going to be such a great surprise. She jumped out from behind the corner and yelled, "Surprise!"

King Roland II jumped up with a scowl and immediately turned it into a smile when he realized it was Sofia and ran to give her a hug, Amber screamed and fainted, James began laughing thinking it was a great prank to make Amber faint, and Miranda just looked at everyone and rolled her eyes and got up slowly and walked to her daughter to give her a hug and said, "Well, you're early, I've missed you so much Sofia. Welcome home. If we'd known you were coming tonight we would have prepared something."

"I did it on purpose. I didn't want a big celebration upon my arrival and also I wanted to surprise everyone. Apparently it worked on Amber. She's still passed out and James is still laughing at her." Sofia replied with a smirk.

"We should probably help her." Her father said tiredly. "James, stop laughing and help your sister."

"But that was funny!" He pouted. "Oh okay." He then helped her sit up and started gently tapping her cheeks while calling her name. Eventually she began to rouse and everyone went back to talking. She finally addressed Sofia.

"That wasn't very nice to scare me like that, Sofia." Amber said.

"Well, James seemed to appreciate it." Sofia smiled at James.

"Yes, I really did." And he began to laugh some more.

"Oh stop it you two! It wasn't funny." Amber sulked.

"That's enough. This is Sofia's first night home in five years, let's all get along please." Their mother ordered gently.

"Would you like any refreshments, dinner, or anything? Have you eaten? You must be starving. I know it's quite a trip for you." Her father asked.

"Actually I'm more exhausted than anything. I think I'd rather just go to bed and sleep and then we can catch up over breakfast in the morning. I've been traveling all day and it is rather late anyway." She said as she stood up to head towards her room.

"Okay, well good night Sofia." Her parents and siblings called out.

"Good night, everyone. I've missed you all so much. I'm really glad to be home. I will see you all in the morning." And she headed up to bed.

After Sofia changed into her nightgown she pulled out her notebook. She ran her hands over the intricate design Cedric had made for her. She looked at the moon out her window and then towards his tower. She wondered if he was looking towards the moon as well. "Good night, Cedric." She called out quietly before crawling into her bed and falling asleep.

Across the castle in his tower Cedric was looking out his window at the moon wondering if Sofia was in her room looking at the moon as well. "Good night, Sofia." He whispered gently before also heading to bed for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any characters or the show - though I did make up the shoe maker dude. I'm new to creative writing. Just trying it out. If anyone has any helpful suggestions to help me improve please feel free to share them, thank you!**

Chapter 3 –

"Good morning, my dear family." Sofia called out as she joined her family at the breakfast table, stuffing pastries into her mouth followed by a fork full of eggs. "I am starving, this is delicious."

"You seem rather chipper this morning, Sofia. I take it you slept well?" Her father asked, trying to ignore how fast she was eating.

"She looks rather hungry to me." James interjected with a chuckle.

"I am sorry for eating so fast and without my usual manners. But I am truly starving, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning and also I promised Cedric I'd replace his shoes since I accidentally burned his yesterday, ruining them." Sofia explained with a shrug.

"You did what? How could you have burned his shoes? You only just arrived last night." Her mother asked, shocked yet not very surprised at her penchant for mishaps.

"Well, I went to visit him when I first got here and I may have startled him which caused him to drop his potion which burned through his shoes. I felt bad so I told him I'd replace them."

"That's honorable of you to do the right thing Sofia. I actually know a great shoe maker; I will get you his name and get you in contact with him." Her father told her.

"Thank you, daddy." She smiled and continued to eat heartily.

"So what else are you doing today, Sofia? I was hoping we could get a chance to start planning your birthday party!" Her sister Amber expressed excitedly.

"But my birthday isn't until next month." Sofia said between mouthfuls with a frown.

"Exactly! There is so much to plan!" She exclaimed. "We need to plan what to wear, how to do our hair, the cake, entertainment, music, dancing, decorations, who to invite, colors, themes, games, activities, prizes…" Amber was listing all the things off on her fingers and Sofia began to tune her out as she continued to eat.

"Wow. Um, well, let me get settled in for a few days first at least." She finally responded when she realized Amber finally stopped talking and was waiting for a response.

"Okay…" Amber agreed sullenly. "I have lots of great ideas already planned, so whenever you're ready just let me know."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sofia got dressed in a light lavender summer dress and put her hair in a loose messy bun with some loose strands hanging down around her neck and minimal make-up. After getting ready she went to Cedric's tower and knocked on his door. When he opened it his jaw dropped.

"So-Sof umm uuhh. Princess Sofia? What are you doing here?" Cedric stammered, feeling stunned by her natural beauty and wondering what she was doing here at this time in the morning.

"I told you I was going to replace your shoes, didn't I? Well, get ready, we're going out. I'm taking you to the best shoe maker in all of Enchancia." She explained to him with a bright smile.

"You don't have to do that for me, Princess. It was an accident."

"Nonsense, it's my fault. I will replace your shoes." She demanded. "Now hurry. I have magic lessons with my favorite sorcerer later and I don't want to be late." She told him with a wink. She noticed him blush at her compliment as he turned to go get ready and she followed him into his workshop.

After he was ready, wearing an old ratty pair of boots, they got in the carriage and headed towards the shoe makers shop her father had told her about. Cedric waited for Sofia to sit first and then he sat next to her, hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he should or if he should sit on the opposite side of her or if that would seem rude or not. Then he cursed himself, thinking in the past when she was a child he never had to think about these things. "Why did she have to grow into such a beautiful woman?" He wondered to himself.

"Are you okay, Cedric?" She asked, looking at him concerned.

"Yes, just fine, dear. Just fine." He told her.

They were silent the rest of the trip. Sofia felt the tension between them immediately. It gave her a funny feeling in her stomach. Their elbows touched but neither of them moved away, nor said anything. They have ridden in the carriage sitting next to each other many times in the past and it's never been like this. Then again, she was a young girl back then. Now she was older and she knows she has an effect on him. "Hmmm, maybe I should scoot a little closer and tease him with his name a bit…" She thinks with a smile.

Sofia pretends to lean over him to grab her shawl on the other side of Cedric and then finally says, "Mr. Ceeeedric, can you please hand me my shawl, I can't seem to reach it and the wind is getting a little chilly?"

Cedric was tense from feeling her body pressed so close to his and then he heard her call him Ceeeedric. He knew she only did that when she was being playful and attempting to get him riled up. He wondered what she was trying to get at. He studied her for a second looking at her smiling at him innocently. He decided to do something different and not react to her. "Okay, Princess, here's your shawl, wouldn't want you to get cold." And he handed her the shawl. Her jaw dropped and he smirked to himself. Point one for Cedric, he thought to himself.

They arrived at the shoe makers a few minutes later. Sofia explained that he was to get the best pair of whatever shoes he wanted and the cost would be covered by the royal family. While Cedric was being tended to by the shoe maker Sofia was looking at some of the shoe's available. She saw a nice pair of black leather boots with comfortable insoles. She brought them over to Cedric.

"What about this pair?" She asked.

"That is one of our nicest pairs of boots we have, made out of finest leather and softest, insoles we have." Replied the shoe maker, William.

"Try it on, Cedric." Sofia insisted, "I think they'll look good on you, very handsome."

Cedric's face turned a little pink as he took the shoes from her and tried them on. He stood up and walked around a bit. He'd never had a pair of shoes feel so good. They were very expensive; he knew the price was nothing for the royal family though.

"What do you think?" William asked.

"They are the most comfortable shoe I've ever tried on. Now if I can only make sure not to wear them whenever Princess Sofia is around so she doesn't burn any holes in them." He said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm buying you new shoes aren't I?"

"The way you seem to be so prone to disasters and catastrophes around me and my workshop you should probably stock up and buy a few spares while we're here and save a trip in the future."

The shoe maker watched them with his mouth agape, shocked at how the royal sorcerer dared to speak to the princess.

"I hope you enjoy your new pair of shoes because you'll be walking home in them… Mr. Ceeeedric." Sofia retorted with a wicked grin, her eyes radiant.

William the shoe maker felt awkward not knowing what was going on between these two. He cleared his throat and said, "So, just this pair of shoes, will that be all?"

"Yes, that will be all, sir." Replied Cedric, breaking eye contact with Sofia.

Sofia silently wandered off, he wondered where she was going but didn't pay too much attention, she told the shoe maker to put it on their tab as she walked away. Cedric finished up in the store and went outside to find Sofia. He noticed the carriage was gone with a floating piece of parchment with his name on it by the door. He took it and opened it.

_Ceeeedric,_

_Enjoy the walk home in your new shoes._

_Love,_

_Sofia_

_P.S. Don't be late for our magic lessons._

"That blasted girl!" He shouted. "I can't believe she actually left me here." He walked back inside the shop.

"Let me guess, she left you here to walk home." William declared as he walked up to the counter.

"Yes, she did. Women!" Cedric exclaimed. "Could you, um, point me in the direction of where I could find a carriage to please take me home?" He asked, looking down.

Laughing, the man told him where to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sofia arrived back home she went up to Cedric's lair and got the key from his hiding place, knowing he probably hadn't changed where he kept it in all these years. She went inside and waited for him. About ten minutes later the door opened and Cedric came in. He saw her sitting in his chair waiting for him with a triumphant smile on her face. He slammed the door shut and stomped towards her.

"Hello Mr. Ceeeedric…" She drawled and began to laugh.

"You… you… Ugh! My name is Cedric!" He yelled. "And I can't believe you actually left me there."

"Well you certainly made it back fairly quickly, so I take it you didn't actually have to walk home… I don't see why you're so upset."

"You don't see…? You…" He began but Sofia stood up and began to walk towards him smiling and he stopped talking and tensed up.

"Relax… Cedric." She purred softly, trailing her hand along his upper back as she circled him. "Come have a seat. Let me check your foot before we begin our lessons for today." Sofia took his hand and led him to the chair. He was too stunned to respond. He simply followed and sat down. While she was getting the supplies in the bathroom he kept thinking about her hand on his back and how good it felt. He admonished himself for even thinking about it.

As Sofia came back into the room she sat in front of him and took his foot into her lap again and removed his shoe and sock. "Oh, it still looks pretty bad today. How does it feel?" She asked.

She began to rub the cream on his foot and he forgot to answer as he thought about how her skin felt touching his foot and he'd like to have her hands all over him. He tried to think and remember what she asked but he couldn't focus. He decided to give up and just enjoy the sensation of her rubbing his feet with his eyes closed.

Sofia looked up and noticed his eyes closed while she was rubbing his foot softly. She smiled and kept rubbing the cream onto the burn. Once it was thoroughly rubbed in she continued to rub his foot noticing that he didn't seem to be paying attention. She didn't want to stop touching him. She enjoyed the skin to skin contact. She wondered if he had fallen asleep. He hadn't said anything about her giving him a full on foot massage. Sofia gently laid his foot down and picked up his other foot watching him for any sign of waking up. She took off his shoe and sock and began to rub his other foot slowly moving her thumbs and fingers across his smooth skin and toes. She began to move her hand up towards his ankle watching his face for any changes to see if he was awake. It appeared he was truly asleep. She gently set his other foot down and watched him for a moment. She stood up and approached him leaned towards him… Sofia kissed his cheek and then walked past him. After she walked past, Cedric opened his eyes and smiled roguishly then closed his eyes, again feigning sleep and listened to what she was doing in his workshop.

Deciding to go exploring, Sofia walked to his work table where she saw his spell book. It was opened to a transportation spell. "Nothing new," She muttered. She continued on to his cabinet of potions, she knew how accident prone she could be so she decided not to get too close to it. She saw some new ones and some old ones. She wandered into his bedroom, she hadn't been in there too often. She noticed he had a few pictures and some trinkets. She went to look at them. As she was looking at some figurines and a small portrait of his family she notices off to the side all the birthday cards she had sent him while she was away for the past five years. She picked them up and opened the first one and smiled as she read it. She felt a breath on her neck…

"Are you snooping in my private things, my sorcerer's apprentice?" Cedric asked her in an ominous brogue.

"Um, well, I guess, um, yes, I am." She gulped, feeling warmth spread through her body at the sound of his voice and his breath on her neck.

He stepped a little closer and she could almost feel him against her back. He looked over her shoulder at what she was reading. "Ah, my birthday cards."

"Just because I was away didn't mean I would forget your birthday."

"You have no idea how much it meant to me every year to receive your birthday cards when nobody else acknowledged me." He said tenderly.

Turning around to face him Sofia embraced Cedric in an affectionate hug. He returned the gesture and held her in his arms. They both realized they should end the hug because it was going on too long and was probably considered inappropriate but neither wanted it to end. He felt himself physically responding to her and just hoped she wasn't aware of it. Sofia did feel him responding and blushed a little at the fact she had that effect on him. She was happy and a little shocked. She backed away and ended the hug. "So are you ready to begin the magic lessons? What did you have in mind for today, Cedric?" She asked as she walked out of his room to break the tension.

Cedric let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Finnegan's Fungus! What was I thinking!? How am I going to teach her without completely going out of my mind?" He asked himself before going to join her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

"I don't understand, Cedric." Sofia was getting upset, it was the third time she'd tried this spell and she had yet to get it right. "I keep watching you do it, I say the right words, I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" She looked like she was about to cry as she flopped down on the stool.

"Don't get discouraged. Here. Stand back up. Let's try again." He stood directly behind her. "Okay, now hold the wand out just like this…" And he put his arms around her and directed her how to hold it. Now say the words but say them with more conviction and confidence and I will help guide the wand movements." She did as told and soon the spell began and the room was bathed in beautiful aurora lights of blue, purple and pink.

"Wow, Cedric… It's so beautiful." He still hadn't let go and had his arms wrapped around her, his body pressed against hers. Sofia leaned back into him, her head against his chest. Neither wanted to break the moment and so they stayed that way silently for a while watching the aurora lights swirl around his workshop.

Reluctantly Cedric withdrew his arms from around Sofia and backed away to create some space. "Well, let's clean this spell up and then put things away for the day shall we?" He said, running his hand through his hair nervously. He didn't want the moment to end but he didn't want to take things too far either, he was supposed to be her mentor. He wasn't supposed to be seducing her, he admonished himself!

Before they could begin cleaning up, there was a knock at the door and Baileywick came in. "Wow, this is spectacular you guys!" He exclaimed.

"Sofia did it, she is quite the sorcerer's apprentice." Cedric stated proudly looking towards Sofia with a smile.

"Well, Cedric helped me; he isn't called 'Cedric the Sensational' for nothing." She said smiling back at him.

Chuckling a bit to himself, Cedric addressed Baileywick. "So, can I help you with anything, Baileywick?" He was just thankful he had stepped away from Sofia before they were interrupted.

"Yes, King Roland requested your presence in the throne room when you get a chance regarding an upcoming event." He informed Cedric.

"Okay, I will be there as soon as we clean up this spell." After Baileywick left, Cedric slumped into his stool. Sofia walked over to him.

Taking his hand into her own, she asked him, "Are you still nervous around my dad?"

"Yes, and I still mess up my spells because of my own insecurities, too." He pouted.

"Well I will be there beside you, okay. Now let's clean this up and go find out what he needs." She pulled him up and asked him what to do.

Before leaving his lair, Sofia turned and looked up into Cedric's eyes and stated sincerely, "Cedric, I will be beside you the whole time, you have no reason to be nervous, you are the best royal sorcerer. You've taught me so much. I believe in you. And I know my family does, too even if they aren't very good at always showing it." She took his hand into her own and they made their way towards the throne room. He felt better with her presence beside him and her hand in his. It was comforting. Before entering, they let go of each other's hands and he said quietly, "Thank you, Princess Sofia."

They pushed the heavy door open and entered the room. King Roland was sitting in his throne with Queen Miranda on one side and Princess Amber on the other. Cedric and Sofia approached them, stopping a few feet away.

"Cedric, thank you for coming so quickly." King Roland began.

"You're welcome, your majesty." Cedric stated, nervously, looking down.

"Hello Sofia, are your magic lessons going well?" Her dad asked.

"Yes, today I made the aurora lights. They were so beautiful!" She began excitedly.

"That sounds wonderful, dear. Maybe you can show us later?" Her mother inquired.

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed, practically jumping up and down clapping her hands. Cedric almost began laughing at how excited she looked to show off her new spell. Her happiness did manage to calm his nerves some.

"So Cedric, I requested you here to discuss an event for a few weeks from now. A rather important event..." He said looking towards Sofia

"Yes, sir. How can I help?" He asked, looking up. Sofia also looked up, beginning to feel dread.

"You see, Sofia's birthday is in a few weeks and it is an important birthday. We want to make sure to have a big celebration and I want you to put on a grand show. Not just for her birthday however, but since it's her first party since returning back to Enchancia since being gone for five years; we also want to celebrate her return home." The King explained.

"But daddy, I wanted to invite Cedric as my friend, not have him be there working as a member of the staff!" Sofia shouted, getting upset at her father.

"You don't need to raise your voice, sweetheart. I understand he is your friend and he is welcome to attend the party as such but we need him to do the magic show as he is our royal sorcerer. Please understand, Sofia." He tried to explain kindly.

"No, I will not understand. I don't want him to have to work when he is supposed to be a guest as my friend. We can do one party without a magic show. It's not a big deal." She looked at Cedric with sad eyes and back at the ground.

"Princess Sofia, it's alright. I will attend your party and also do the magic show for your family and the other guests. I don't mind." Cedric told Sofia soothingly.

"Then it's settled. Cedric will be a guest at the party and do a magic show. You can even work it out with him yourself what you want him to do for the show, Sofia." Her father suggested optimistically, thinking this idea might make her less upset over the idea.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed and stomped out of the room.

"Sofia! Wait up for me! We have so much to plan!" Amber yelled and followed after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

If he was being completely honest with himself, Cedric was disappointed he had to work Sofia's party as well but he was not surprised as he did all major events whether he liked to or not since he was the royal sorcerer. He wished he could have gone to comfort Sofia but Amber had followed after her so he left them alone. He would talk to her later and work things out.

Meanwhile, Amber was still following after Sofia. Sofia entered her room and slammed her door shut. Amber wasn't deterred though and opened it right up and went in after her. "Sofia, we need to start planning your party. You said you'd be ready in a few days and that was a week ago." Amber sat on her bed and pulled out a pad and pen. "I've already begun writing some ideas I have down, would you like to hear them?"

"Sure." Was the only response she got from Sofia, who had her face in the pillows of her bed.

"Great. Well, I was thinking since you really love to dance we could begin the party with music and dancing of course and have some light refreshments off to the side…" She began to talk and Sofia again toned her out. She really didn't care at this point. It felt obvious to her that her family wouldn't listen to her about what she wanted anyway.

When Amber finished talking Sofia said dryly, "That all sounds really great Amber, you know, you're so good at planning parties, how about I just put you in charge of this. You can be my official party planner."

"Really? Do you truly mean that? That would mean the world to me! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I will run everything by you once a week and then the day before the party of course just to make sure it's all okay by you." Amber said as she got up and started towards the door bouncing excitedly.

"I'm sure it will all turn out wonderful, Amber. You have a great eye for party planning. I trust you. I just don't have it in me to plan these types of things." Sofia said sadly, still thinking about Cedric.

"Okay, well I have so much to do to prepare for the party. I better go get started." And she took off out the door.

Sofia lay back down on her bed staring at her ceiling. She had only been home a week yet her feelings had grown for Cedric from a little crush to major lust. Feeling his arms around her and his body pressed against her back today was exhilarating and gave her butterflies in her belly. She wondered if Cedric was feeling the same way. It was such a special moment to her the way they stood there together enjoying the beautiful lights shimmering around the room with her head leaned against his chest. It had to be ruined by reminding them he was a member of their staff and she was royalty and they could never be more than mentor/apprentice. A tear slowly slid down her face. It was unfair to her that such divides existed. Sofia slowly sat up and wiped her face clean and splashed herself with cold water before heading back towards Cedric. She needed to talk with him. He always made her feel better when she was upset.

Approaching his door she knocked tentatively. She wasn't sure if he wanted to see her anymore today. Maybe he would be angry with her. His door opened and he ushered her inside, "Come in, come in." He shut the door behind them.

"How are you feeling, Princess?" He asked her, looking Sofia in the eyes knowing just hours ago she was quite upset.

"Honestly, I'm not very happy at the moment. I don't want you to have to work to entertain me. I'd rather you be there to as my guest to talk to me, dance with me, be a part of the festivities and not work. You are not a member of the staff to me. I don't you to think of yourself as that with me either. I don't want that so blatantly displayed before us I guess." Tears began to slide down her face and Cedric came forward. He embraced her in his arms and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Oh my darling, how about we find a way around this little predicament that will satisfy all parties." He said while kissing her forehead and holding her tightly to him.

"How could we do that?" Sofia asked, sniffling into his neck, taking comfort in his closeness and affection.

"Hmmm… let me think for a moment." He put his chin on the top of her head and began to think of a way to do a magic show that would satisfy the king yet not upset Sofia so he wouldn't have to work and could just be a guest at her party. Then he got an idea.

"What if," he said looking into her eyes, "We did a magic show together? You could show off all the things you've learned and I could help out with anything you're not quite comfortable with yet on your own."

"That's a wonderful idea, Cedric! But let's keep it a surprise, okay?" She suggested mischievously. She reached up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, you always cheer me up when I'm feeling down."

"You have to promise me something though, Mr. Ceeeedric…" Sofia said mischievously beginning to pull him into a dance.

"It's Cedric, you pest!" He growled, trying to hold in his laughter, letting Sofia drag him into a dance. He put one hand on her hip and held one of hers in his own while one of Sofia's hands was on his shoulders, slowly sliding behind his neck pulling him closer to her.

Princess Sofia leaned forward and whispered seductively, her lips lightly touching his ear, "You must promise, we'll share the first dance at the party." They continued to dance around the room, their bodies pressed together tightly.

Cedric whispered back, gently grazing her ear, sending shivers down her back. "I wouldn't share it with anyone else, my darling." She turned to look up at him, their lips were only inches away. He couldn't resist anymore. He bent forward and pressed his lips against hers. It was pure magic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own characters or Sofia The First. Also, this chapter is a strong T rating. They get a bit hot and heavy towards the end. Additionally, in the chapters to come the rating will be changing to an M rating OR I can end the story and begin a new story as a sequel and just begin the story with an M rating. Do people have a preference? If not I will continue with this story and just change the rating. **

Chapter 5 –

Ever since they shared a kiss Cedric has been doing his best to avoid Sofia or create firmer boundaries with her as his apprentice. At first Sofia was upset and felt rejected and then she realized he was only doing it because he was afraid of her father, the King. He probably thought he'd be put in the dungeon or beheaded. Her birthday was only a few days away now so she decided it was time to kick it up a notch…

Amber arrived at Sofia's room and entered, "So, everything is prepared, except you still haven't given me information on what Cedric is going to do for his magic show. Would you like to go over all the details now of what I have planned for your party so you can give your final approval?" She asked.

"Cedric and I have decided to keep the magic show a surprise, actually." Sofia told her sister. "And, I trust your decisions so we don't really need to go over them. You know most of my preferences, anyway." She finished French-braiding her hair and stood up to face her sister. "Do you need me for anything else or is everything finalized?"

"No, everything is ready. Tomorrow they will begin getting the ballroom ready, therefore you have to stay out of it so you can be surprised. Okay? No sneaking a peak! This is my birthday gift to you. I want it to be a surprise. I really did try to do it to your tastes. I know when we were younger I always overtook the parties and made them more how I'd prefer but I promise I didn't do it this time. I truly hope you like it." Amber told Sofia with a sincere smile.

Giving her a hug, Sofia told her, "Thank you Amber, I'm sure it will be perfect."

After they parted, Sofia made her way to the gardens. She knew Cedric was planning on picking herbs today for his potions and she was going to surprise him.

Entering the garden Sofia was admiring the scent of the roses and heading in the direction of a small stream. The sun was shining brightly giving her youthful silky skin a warm glow. She wore a just below the knee length white lace bohemian style dress with bell sleeves that was off the shoulders. The Princess was barefoot to feel the earth beneath her feet as a soft breeze blew through the garden caressing her bare shoulders.

Just then Cedric entered the gardens and stopped. He spotted a goddess wandering the gardens wearing white like the pure angel she is. He hid behind a rose bush and watched her. A butterfly landed on her shoulder and she smiled, the afternoon sun bathing her exposed skin in an amber glow. He held his breath and was spellbound. Sofia was magnificent. She began walking along the trail towards the stream. He silently followed. He was supposed to be picking his herbs but completely forgot his original task and was now captivated by the beauty ahead of him.

As Sofia continued along slowly towards the stream, she knew Cedric was behind her. She'd heard him arrive and could hear him following, trying to be silent. She was thrilled to know he was watching her. She was leading him to the small stream at the edge of the gardens. She slowly wandered through the trees, the breeze blowing her dress lightly and the sun slanting through unevenly from above. Eventually she made it to the stream. When she got there she sat down and put her feet in the water lying back against the ground to look up at the sky wondering if Cedric would ever come out of hiding or just continue to watch her.

Cedric hid behind a tree watching the princess lean back against the ground with her feet in the cool water of the stream, the dress falling down her legs some as her knees were bent, revealing more of her legs.

"Oh Mr. Ceeeedric…" Sofia called out knowingly.

"It's Cedric!" He shouted, coming out of hiding, knowing that he had been caught.

"Exactly, that's what I said, Cedric. How's the herb picking?" She asked peacefully, giggling quietly to herself.

He stood directly over her and she looked up at him. He looked down at her and gave her a look that sent shivers down her spine and gave her butterflies in her belly. "I got distracted, Princess." He said the last word with a hint of a threat in it.

Knowing exactly what distracted him Sofia asked a bit breathily, "What distracted you, my sorcerer?" While softly caressing her neck and shoulders with her hand to rile him up some more.

She noticed him gulp and he stammered, "Um, uh, well, it, it, uh, was, well… uhhhh…." He was staring at her hand on her chest moving towards her cleavage where her amulet lay.

"Are you okay Cedric? Maybe you should sit down." She suggested innocently.

"Yeah, uh huh." He sat a bit befuddled. Sofia moved closer and felt his forehead.

"You feel okay, no fever. But you seem to be acting strange. Are you sure you're okay?" Sofia asked him before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"You are so gullible, Mr. Ceeeedric!" She exclaimed before laughing some more holding her stomach and falling onto Cedric's chest beside her.

"It's Cedric!" He demanded. As he lifted Sofia off of him and rolled atop of her. "My name is Cedric! Say it right, say Cedric."

She looked him in the eyes, smiled naughtily and leaned up and whispered in his ear, "…Ceeeedric."

Cedric growled and kissed her hard and possessively. Sofia moaned and pulled him tighter to her wrapping her legs around his hips. His hands reached back and felt her smooth legs wrapped around him. He'd been wanting to touch her legs since he saw them revealed by the stream. He trailed his lips up her jawline, down her neck and to her collarbone. He flicked his tongue out tickling her along her shoulder and collarbone. He kissed the base of her neck and slowly made his way down her chest but stopped before he reached her breasts.

Ever since seeing her in this dress Cedric had been fantasizing about kissing his way across her shoulders and down her chest to her cleavage. He captured her lips in another soul searing kiss and claimed her mouth with his tongue. He was shocked when she sucked his tongue into her mouth and bit his lower lip. She smiled at him. Cedric wanted to taste more.

Moving back down towards her cleavage, Cedric gently moved part of Sofia's dress aside without revealing her breast where he gently licked and kissed her skin before biting down marking her where nobody would be able to see and growled, "Mine."

Sofia breathed out, "Yes, yours. I'm all yours." He covered her back up kissing his way up her chest and neck to claim her mouth again.

He kissed her soft full mouth slowing things down. Sofia lifted her hips up into his and Cedric groaned in pleasure. He wanted to bury himself deep inside of her and claim her forever. He ground his erection against her and whispered seductively against her ear nibbling it, "This is what you do to me."

Sofia smiled innocently and began to kiss her way up his neck towards his ear and asked him, "What are you going to do about it?"

But he had to be practical; they were in the King's garden, in the middle of the day. Not to mention it was also forbidden.

"My love, we should really stop and get back before someone finds us here like this." Cedric said in a strained voice, rolling off of her.

"I know you're right, I just don't want this moment to end." Sofia told him, turning to her side and running her hand up his chest. His hand caught hers and he brought it up to his lips to kiss it. She looked down and pulled the fabric of her dress back to reveal where he had marked her and smiled, touching it gently. Cedric leaned forward and kissed it softly. Sofia smiled and said, "Yours," locking eyes with him.

Cedric stood up and put his hand out for Princess Sofia, she took it and stood up beside him. He gave her another quick kiss before leading her away from the stream and back towards the main part of the garden closer to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sofia was beginning to panic. Her birthday party was only hours away and she had yet to practice her magic show with Cedric. Now there was no time left. She had to get ready for the party. He had assured her they would find a few moments before the party. But the past few days had been so chaotic and busy. He was working on a new spell, mixing potions and was hardly sleeping. Every time Sofia went to his tower he would always tell her to come back later for magic lessons or to practice for her birthday party magic show. He never did find the time. She just hoped he didn't completely forget about her party altogether. He had promised her the first dance.

As she was getting dressed Sofia, lightly touched the spot Cedric had bit, marking her skin just days ago. She pulled the purple strap up of her dress to cover it back up so nobody would see it. For the party, Princess Sofia decided to wear a floor length dark purple one shoulder gown. It shows off her curves more than is considered appropriate for a Princess but she likes it and her family relented, saying she is old enough to make her own clothing choices now.

She swiped on a little mascara and shimmering bronzer to give her skin a nice glow. Princess Sofia wasn't one of the girls to spend hours layering make-up on, she preferred the natural look.

All that was left to finish was her hair. Sofia did a simple hair style, with half her hair up and half down but to compensate for the simple style she adorned her hair with sparkly crystals throughout matching her earrings.

Looking at the clock Sofia noticed the time. There was 10 minutes until she was supposed to meet Cedric to walk to the party to make her entrance. Would he be here on time? She sat on her bed to wait for him to arrive to take her to the party, though she had her doubts he would arrive.

Across the castle Cedric was mixing another potion when he dropped the beaker and it broke. "Oh, merlin's mushrooms! Now I have to start this one over!" He heard a lot of noise outside and looked out his window and saw coaches and carriages beginning to arrive. "What is going on down there, Wormy? They are making a terrible raucous!" He asked his faithful raven. Then it hit him. Sofia's birthday party! He looked at the clock and his heart stopped. He was supposed to have met her five minutes ago. He'd been so caught up in this new spell and trying to figure it out. He'd been so close to perfecting it became obsessed with it and had closed himself off and forgotten the outside world again. He quickly tried to get cleaned up and changed as fast as he could before running straight to the ballroom. He can't miss the first dance.

As Sofia sat waiting for Cedric watching the clock she had a sinking feeling he had forgotten about meeting her as each minute passed. Soon the appointed time came and went. He was never late. She decided to wait a few extra minutes. After five minutes Princess Sofia stood up and began walking towards the ballroom. She couldn't be late to her own party. She couldn't wait for him any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I own the characters, though I did make up the Prince in this chapter. Additionally, in the chapters to come the rating will be changing to an M rating OR I can end the story with this chapter and begin a new story as a sequel and just begin the story with an M rating. Do people have a preference? If not I will continue with this story and just change the rating. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6 -

Princess Sofia saw the doors to the grand ballroom as she turned the corner approaching the party. She could hear the people chatting loudly inside from down the hallway. There were two guards on either side who bowed to her as she neared and then opened the doors. She entered slowly. The room was magnificent. It was decorated just as Amber had told her it would be. It was done exactly how she would have wanted it to be done, not how Amber would have wanted it. It wasn't overdone and ostentatious. It was more simple and toned down yet still elegant with lavender and silver. It was so beautiful. The music began as soon as Sofia walked in the doors and everyone yelled "Happy Birthday!" Sofia bowed, embarrassedly.

At that moment Sofia felt someone touched her shoulder while breathing deeply as if they had been running. She turned around and came face to face with Cedric. "You came." She said, simply. It was a statement and not a question.

Cedric felt terrible. She looked so hurt. "Yes, I'm so sorry. I got caught up in my spells and potions. You know how I can get." He said self-deprecatingly, looking down at his shoes "I will make it up to you. I hope I'm not too late for the first dance am I?"

"No, I only just arrived a moment ago." She said sadly and turned to walk away towards her family to greet them. He stayed back to give her some privacy.

Her mother noticed immediately something was wrong. "Honey, what's wrong? You don't seem yourself."

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired, I was so excited for the party I didn't sleep well."

Her mother wasn't born yesterday and knew that was a lie but let it go since they were in such a public place. Amber approached her next, oblivious to her gloomy state.

"So, what do you think of your party, Sofia?" She asked, cheerfully.

"It's completely beautiful, you truly outdid yourself Amber. It really is exactly how I would have wanted it." Sofia told her as they hugged tightly. Sofia saw Cedric watching her from across the room.

"Well, now that you're here we can begin the party. We can start the dancing. Our favorite part! Yay!" Amber exclaimed and ran off to find a dance partner.

Sofia's father, King Roland II approached the stage and made an announcement. He wished Sofia a happy birthday and everyone seconded that and also announced the party had started and the dancing was to commence. The band started playing music. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Sofia turned around expecting Cedric but saw someone else, "Oh, um, hello?"

"You look exquisite tonight, Princess Sofia. I am Prince Garrett. Could I have this dance?" He held out his hand. Sofia saw Cedric watching her. She looked back at the handsome Prince and smiled, "Actually, I've already promised the first dance to someone. However, I would be happy to dance with you later this evening. Come find me later, okay?"

She walked toward Cedric and smiled tentatively. "Though I'm upset and angry with you, we did make a promise."

"If you'd rather dance with someone else, I'd understand Princess Sofia." He said dejectedly, looking down.

"Never. I said I'm yours down by the stream. I meant it. I'm just upset with you right now." She told him.

Cedric looked up and met her eyes, looking hopeful. "You mean that?"

"Yes." Was her only response.

He held out his hand and asked with a smile, "Princess Sofia, could I have this dance?"

Sofia put her hand in his and Cedric led her to the dance floor where they twirled around unaware of the world around them. She was smiling and happy.

"By the way, I have yet to tell you how absolutely stunning you look tonight, my darling." Cedric told her as he led her around the dance floor before the song ended.

"You don't look so bad yourself, I rarely see you out of your sorcerer robes. You look quite dashing." Cedric blushed at the compliment. He was wearing a black tux, similar to the style of what most the men were wearing at the party, but his was all black.

"Thank you, my dear." The song ended shortly after. Sofia made her way to the refreshments to grab a drink before the next dance. Cedric was beside her and she turned to talk about the magic show. "You know we still have never practiced the magic show, do you have a plan?" She asked him. He tensed and cursed under his breath.

"Oh Princess Sofia, I have failed you so much. Not only was I late today but I never made the time to practice for this evening. I just kept sending you away. I am so sorry. How will you ever forgive me?" He asked forlornly. Right at that moment, Prince Garrett returned and asked Princess Sofia for a dance again. She hesitated a moment and then accepted not wanting to be rude by rejecting him twice in a row.

As the young and handsome Prince led Sofia to the dance floor holding her hand, Cedric felt a new emotion, he felt extreme jealousy. Sofia was his! He couldn't watch her dance with another man. He turned and pretended to ponder over the refreshments. He knew they could never truly be together and it broke his heart. He feared the day a young Prince would come along and steal her away from him, taking her away to another kingdom and he'd never see her again. Cedric was much older than Sofia but it didn't seem to matter to either of them, also the fact he wasn't a prince didn't seem to matter to them. But due to rules of royalty she was supposed to marry another person of royalty. Cedric was only a sorcerer.

Dancing around the room, Sofia made sure to keep a polite distance between her and Prince Garrett. He seemed nice enough and was definitely handsome but there was no attraction for her. She decided to make small talk to break the awkward silence that seemed to have fallen between them.

"So, Prince Garrett, tell me about yourself, what brings you to Enchancia this evening?" Sofia asked.

"Well, Princess Amber invited me," He said, blushing a little, "She was hoping you and I might hit it off." He added the last part looking down smiling shyly.

Sofia didn't know how to respond to this, so she simply nodded and said, "Oh, she did, huh?" She looked towards Amber and glared at her while he sister smiled encouragingly at her thinking things are going well between them and her matchmaking skills are working great. When the song ended Sofia excused herself and stomped towards Amber, "What were you thinking? Trying to set me up with Prince Garrett?" She asked.

"What? He's quite good looking! I thought you'd like him." Amber seemed confused by Sofia's reaction.

"There is more to liking somebody than just their looks alone. I don't need to be set up. I can find a man by myself. Thanks for the thought though." She added before turning and walking off.

Sofia found Cedric pouting by the refreshment's table and again tried to go over the magic show before she was pulled away by her father for a dance.

"How are you enjoying your party Sofia? You seem to be having a good time. It is quite a turn out. And I've heard Cedric's magic show is going to be a surprise. I have to admit, I'm curious what he has planned." Her father said while they danced.

"Yes, it is a great party. Amber really did a fantastic job of pulling it off. I was a little worried it would be a bit over the top but she didn't do that this time, thankfully. And the magic show should be one to remember, that's for sure." She said, nervously. Sofia wondered if she'd ever get a chance to talk to Cedric before it was time.

After a few more dances with some friends, her brother, some strangers and again Prince Garrett it was time to sit down for a catered dinner. She found Cedric and sat beside him. While the first course was being served she squeezed his hand under the table and their knees and thighs were touching. Nobody seemed to notice and they didn't give any outward signs of how closely they were sitting and how affectionate they were being under the table throughout dinner. When Sofia got a chance she whispered to him, "What is the plan? I'm not entirely comfortable with the spells we have planned. What if I mess up in front of everyone, it will be humiliating."

"Would you like me to do the spells?" He asked her quietly. "I'm okay with doing the magic show if you don't want to do it. You just have to say so. It's my fault for messing all of this up anyway." He stated remorsefully.

"No, I want to try to do it. I just hope I can do it without messing up." Cedric noticed Sofia was nervously moving her food around her plate and not really eating.

"You can do it, all the spells we plan on doing tonight you have done in the past. I believe in you. You just need to believe in yourself and have confidence. I'll be there right beside you. You know how you're always telling me to have confidence and that you'll be beside me and how much you believe in me? Well now I'm doing the same for you. Okay?" He assured her. Sofia giggled softly at the strange turn of events; he was now reassuring her when normally it was the other way around. He squeezed her hand and went back to eating his dinner.

Under the table, Sofia let go of his hand and a moment later Cedric could feel her lightly caressing his thigh. He tried to look nonchalant and continue to eat his dinner while pretending to listen to the dinner guests. As she got closer and closer to where his pants were getting more strained he began to worry; he didn't want to give anyone any clue to what was going on under the table. He finally leaned over and whispered darkly, "If you don't stop you little minx, I'll have to use a transportation spell and take you away from your birthday party and punish you with pleasure all… night… long..." Before she could respond, Sofia's father stood up clinking his crystal glass to gain everyone's attention. Though she didn't move her hand away from Cedric's thigh she did stop her explorations. Cedric placed his hand over hers and listened to the King. He made a few announcements and then led everyone to where they would have some entertainment, which would end with their magic show followed by cake.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After watching the other entertainment acts consisting of aerial acrobats, singers, and even a mime, it was time for the magic show. Cedric stepped up and stated, "This year Sofia wanted something different for her birthday. As a birthday gift to her, I'm going to let her show off all the things she has learned as my sorcerer's apprentice. So I give the floor to Princess Sofia." Sofia stepped up feeling nervous but as she stood beside Cedric, looking at him she felt some of the nervousness leave her. He nodded at her and smiled.

Sofia didn't look at her family because she was worried they would be angry at her for disobeying. She called forth the first spell and waved her wand and snow began to fall around the room. Everyone began to clap and cheer. She turned towards Cedric who was smiling widely at her, she returned the smile beaming widely at him. She had done the first one correct. Everyone was now playing in the snow and throwing snow balls at each other. He gestured for her to continue.

Beginning to recite the next spell, Sofia waved her wand and the aurora lights danced around the ballroom and everyone gasped with wonder by the beauty and splendor of them and the winter scene surrounding them. Cedric walked up beside her and whispered, "You're doing wonderful, my love." Sofia glanced towards her parents and noticed they looked happy and impressed; they were clapping along with everyone else.

Feeling motivated, Sofia cleaned up those spells and went on to the next spell. She created a spell to give everyone their very own "happy birthday" balloon. The children were very excited by this and the adults thought it was amusing. For her grand finale, Princess Sofia announced for everyone to please go outside. As they were going outside her parents approached her and exclaimed, "Sofia, you have done marvelous! I'm so proud of you dear!" Her mom stated first, followed by her dad, "Well done Sofia! Can't wait to see the finale!"

Once they were all outside, Sofia lit up the sky with a giant fireworks display. She had a big smile on her face. She had pulled it off. "I told you that you could do it. And we didn't even have to practice." Cedric said, walking up beside her.

"Remember what you threatened me with earlier during dinner at the table?" She whispered to him while everyone was watching the show.

Cedric cleared his throat and straightened his bow tie before answering her, "Uh, um, yes, I remember… why do you ask?" He responded back whispering as well. They were far from the crowd but still whispering in case anyone could hear them.

"I want you to take me away now…" She said suggestively, meeting his eyes.

His jaw dropped as he starred at her for a moment. Recovering quickly, Cedric took her hand in his as he pulled out his wand in the other, said the spell quickly and they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone began to make their way back inside to the ballroom after the fireworks display, it was time to cut the cake. Amber and King Roland were looking everywhere for Sofia. She had disappeared. Everyone was excited for the birthday cake and the kids were getting antsy for their piece so they decided to just go ahead with the festivities without her figuring she was caught up elsewhere…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or any characters. Also this is rated M chapter. Do not read further if you do not want to read this type of stuff. It is full of lemony fluff. Also, if you're too young to read then stop reading now. From this chapter forward the story will now be rated M. I will be changing it from a T to a M. It will become kind of a Romance/Adventure/Humor type of story. You'll just have to read to see... **

**Also, for anyone who is worried about Sofia being a minor, she is not. She is a consenting adult.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 –<p>

Reappearing suddenly, Sofia felt dizzy, lost her balance and began to fall. She felt Cedric's arms reach around and grab a hold of her. "It's okay, sweetheart, I've got you. The first time you transport is always the most difficult. After that you know what to expect so you don't get as terrible of a head rush." He said soothingly, holding her up, against him. "How do you feel now?" He asked, after a few minutes looking into her face.

"A little better." Sofia replied, beginning to look around wondering where they were. They were surrounded by trees and mountains, beside a beautiful, secluded lake that seemed to sparkle reflecting the stars and moon from the clear night sky above. Where are we?" She asked, her voice full of wonder.

"This is my little oasis." He told her. "It's only accessible by magic."

"So what you're telling me Mr. Ceeeedric is that we shouldn't be interrupted here…?" She asked chuckling at the use of his nickname.

"You are just begging for a punishment, my little temptress aren't you?" Cedric growled dangerously in her ear before he began to kiss his way down her neck. Sofia moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She caught his lips with her own and kissed him with all the passion she had. She reached up and untied his bow tie and threw it to the ground. "Want to go for a swim?" She suggested with a sly smirk as she began to unbutton his vest before removing it and throwing it to the ground as well. "I feel like going for a swim…" She turned and began to walk closer to the water.

Sofia reached behind herself to unzip her dress as she walked away and Cedric watched mesmerized. He watched it fall to her feet and noticed she didn't wear anything underneath revealing her silky white skin made more luminescent under the moonlight. She kicked off her shoes. She was completely naked now in front of his eyes. She turned to face him, "Come and get me if you can, Mr. Ceeeedric…." She then entered the water until she was completely covered.

Cedric stood there jaw agape with what he just witnessed, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. It only took him a moment to decide and then he was shedding his clothes as fast as he could to go catch Sofia. She was swimming away from him so he had to swim fast. When he caught up he grabbed a hold of her and ranted, "I've warned you, my name is Cedric. I think tonight I will make sure you know my name good and well. Until you can scream it right in the throes of pleasure repeatedly, the punishment will continue." Then he kissed her, holding her naked and wet body against his own in the middle of the lake.

"Challenge accepted, Mr. Ceeeedric." Throwing her head back Sofia laughed whole heartedly. She then tried to swim away again as Cedric grabbed her to him kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Oh no you don't. You are mine." He knew how she liked it when he was possessive of her. He wrapped her legs around his hips and began to make his way towards the shore. Sofia began kissing him as he was moving her towards the shore. She nibbled on his ear, kissed her way down his neck and when she got to his shoulder she bit down marking him like he did to her when he finally made it to the shore.

"And you are mine!" She told him greedily as he laid her down on a blanket he had magically produced by the shore line. "I love you, Cedric. Make me yours. Make me yours forever." She begged, moaning.

"Oh God Sofia, I love you so much, too. Are you sure this is what you want?" Cedric panted breathing hard as he trailed kisses all over her damp body shimmering in the moonlight.

"Yes. Please!" Sofia wrapped her legs up around his hips and pulled him down onto her tighter. She could feel his arousal against her stomach, leaving a sticky trail.

Cedric wanted to take things slow for her. It was her first time he knew and also he had never been intimate with a woman before either, though nobody knew that. He was never popular growing up and never had friends until Princess Sofia came along.

"My love, we need to take things slow. I don't want to hurt you." He began to kiss his way down her chest. He reached where he had bit her recently and again bit down to remind her of his claim to her which elicited a moan from Sofia. He grabbed a breast in each hand and firmly caressed them before taking one into his mouth. When he did this Sofia bucked her hips up and gasped in pleasure and grabbed his head. Cedric chuckled cruelly and told her, "You asked me to take you away. You wanted to be punished all night long my dear, the night has only just begun. You have a long ways to go." He leaned down and bit her other breast causing Sofia to cry out in both pleasure and pain, he soothed it by licking and kissing it before moving south kissing down her flat soft belly.

Sofia was trembling in pleasure. She wanted release. Cedric was going lower and lower. Soon she felt his fingers touching her between her legs and she gasped and felt shivers all over. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She'd never even touched herself there before, let alone had someone else touch her there. Soon he stopped and she began to whimper and was about to sit up and ask why he stopped but she then felt his mouth on her and she began to pant and moan and she couldn't stop. A pressure was building up. She called out. "Don't stop. Please."

"Say my name and I'll give it to you. I'll give you the release you need and bury myself deep inside of you, what we both want." Cedric told her, with his finger and tongue teasing her while he watched her.

"Never…" She panted breathing heavily, "…Mr.… Ceeeedric…."

"Oh that's it. You're in for it now." He threatened.

He continued to tease her to the brink of orgasm and then back off. She was almost in tears. Finally she relented and begged. "Please, Cedric. Please, I love you. Please. Cedric! Cedric! Oh god, your name is Cedric!"

"I love you, too sweetheart. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

With that, Cedric spread her legs and got between her knees. He placed his extremely hard erection at her entrance and slowly thrust forward. Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips to guide him in tighter. She winced as he entered her slowly, "Are you okay, honey? I'm trying not to hurt you." She nodded and as she relaxed her muscles he entered her the rest of the way. A few tears trailed down Sofia's cheeks from the pain and Cedric kissed them away. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm so sorry." He whispered, feeling remorse.

"It's okay. There's nothing else I want more in the world than to feel you inside of me. It will get better, the pain is already dissipating." She caressed his cheek as she began relaxing her muscles. They both stared into each other's eyes, taking in the moment. Neither moved nor spoke for a few minutes, just savored the moment, the sensations.

"This feels so right, Cedric. Like you and I belong together. I can't even describe how amazing it feels to have you inside of me." She began to move beneath him and he obliged her and began to pull out and thrust back in making both of them cry out in pleasure.

As Sofia began to near her orgasm she began to scratch at Cedric's back and used her legs to pull him tighter to her to get him as deep as she could. "Please don't stop this time, Cedric. I need this. I love you. I love you, Cedric!" She began to call out. He could tell she was about to finish so he picked up the pace and started pushing into her harder and faster. He felt his completion coming, too and growled into her ear, "I'm going to bury my seed deep inside of you, Sofia. I love you so much. You're mine now. Forever."

"Yes! I'm yours!" She cried out.

She could feel his warmth spread deep inside of her as her insides convulsed around him, pulling his seed deeper into her womb.

He stayed inside of her, kissing her face, her lips, her neck. Sofia held him tight, not ready to let him go yet, enjoying the tight feeling of him inside of her. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Cedric began to lift off of her about to pull out and Sofia slammed him back down using the strength of her legs wrapped around him and asked, "Did I say I was done with you… Mr. Ceeeedric?"

Feeling himself getting hard again from her playfulness, he thrust hard into her and asked aggressively, "Have you not learned your lesson yet? I see your punishment must continue…" He pulled out of her to go grab his wand and when he returned he thrust back into her forcefully with a loud groan. "I'm going to tie you up and torment your body until you beg for mercy."

"You can do whatever you want to me, just stay inside of me, please. I feel empty without you in me." She said meeting his thrust fiercely with a cry.

"Okay, baby." Cedric panted pulling almost out all the way before slamming all the way back in again, forgetting to tie her up using his magic wand. Last time, they made love slow and passionately, this time it was fast and aggressive. As they were both nearing their finish Sofia was screaming his name and clawing at his back with her nails drawing blood, which only further incited him. He dumped his seed into her as she shuddered around him. They both called out each other's names and words of love into the night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sofia awoke sometime later. She was very sore in places she'd never felt sore before. Cedric was asleep beside her holding her close. She wiggled out of his arms and walked naked towards the lake to go clean up. She knew she had some blood on her thighs from being claimed by Cedric. Plus the water would soothe the stinging.

As she got into the water she began to reminisce on the night with a smile. It was perfect. Cedric was gentle and kind and fierce and powerful when he wanted to be. It was beautiful and passionate. She couldn't imagine her life without Cedric beside her as her mate; not just her best friend and mentor but her lover and hopefully someday soon her husband. Life would never be the same again.

Cedric woke up when he felt Sofia stirring beside him. He watched her make her way towards the lake. She didn't seem to notice that he was awake so he decided to simply watch her. She seemed to be bathing peacefully in the moonlight. It was an intoxicating sight. After a while he decided to join her. Her back was to him as he silently waded into the water and he put his arms around her and began to kiss her neck.

"How do you feel, my love?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

"Complete. Satisfied. Happy. A little sore. Wanting to do that again." She said with a laugh. "How do you feel?" She asked, turning around to face him in the water, putting her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"Like I just had the best night of my life and I want every night and day to be exactly like that for the rest of my life." He said with a smile, nuzzling into her neck.

"We could…" Sofia said, trying to give him hope.

"How? Your family would forbid it. I could even be imprisoned for my actions." Cedric told Sofia.

"I would never allow that. I'm thinking of a plan, okay? I want you, only you, forever. We need to think of a way. So you think of a plan and I will think of a plan. Maybe between the two of us we can come up with something." She told him fervently.

"Do you really mean that? If you do, I will do whatever it takes for us to remain together Sofia." He told her, confidently.

"Yes, Cedric. I want only you as my best friend, my lover, my husband. Nobody else." She kissed him and he returned the kiss.

"Then I guess it's time for me to procure a ring for my lady and plan a proper proposal…" Cedric said with a wink before nibbling her ear and tickling her causing her to erupt in giggles. Sofia could feel his arousal growing in the lake during their playfulness and rubbed against it earning her a groan from Cedric.

"Cedric, please. I need to feel you inside of me." She whispered in his ear, desperately.

He grabbed her hips and lowered her down on his erection, in the lake. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they began a slow, impassioned rhythm in the sparkly moonlit waters until they were both sated and ready to sleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight was coming up over the trees as Sofia opened her eyes. She felt Cedric's warm body against hers and his arm draped over her. She sat up and looked around at the place in daylight. It was just as beautiful as it was in moonlight. Cedric began to wake up and pulled her back down beside him. "Good morning, love." He said before he kissed her.

"And good morning to you, my dearest soon to be husband and lover forever." She said kissing him back fervently." Cedric moaned into her mouth and maneuvered her beneath him.

"I need you now." He said as he entered her in one fluid motion staring into her eyes. "I love you Sofia." He told her as he began to thrust in and out of her setting the pace.

"I love you, too Cedric." She told him, holding him close staring into his eyes, meeting his thrusts, feeling the pressure build within her.

As they both came Cedric thrust as deep and hard as he could to bury himself as far as possible before dumping his seed into her as they cried out. Her walls convulsed tightly around him milking his seed from him.

He lay atop her for a while breathing heavily still buried inside. "I suppose we should return before people begin to notice we're still gone and send out a search party or some non-sense." He told her.

"Just stay inside me a moment longer…" She said, kissing his cheek and his neck, enjoying the sensation.

Finally after a few minutes he pulled out of her and Sofia felt empty at the sudden loss. Cedric took her hand and led her to the lake, "Let's clean up before heading back."

After getting clean they returned to shore to put their clothes back on. They were scattered about and in the dirt. Sofia noticed her dress wrinkled and had been stepped on. Cedric approached her and said he could fix it with magic. She held it up and he used his wand, suddenly it looked good as new.

"Thank you, honey." She said and gave him an appreciative kiss before putting the dress back on, followed by her shoes. Cedric then cleaned his own clothes using his wand before dressing.

Taking her hand and holding her close they looked around the place and he asked her quietly, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

They reappeared in her bedroom; she looked at the clock and noticed it was early morning. Nobody would expect her for at least another hour for breakfast. She held Cedric close to her. "Thank you for last night, it was perfect. Will you stay for a few minutes before leaving me here?"

"Of course." He used his wand to magically lock her door so nobody could enter while Sofia changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed. Cedric climbed in next to her in his clothes and held her tight to him as he kissed her forehead. She fell asleep immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sofia was awoken by a knock on the door. She sat up quickly looking around. Cedric was gone but there was a note in his place. The door opened slowly and she hid the note before she could read it. Baileywick entered.

"Princess Sofia, good morning. Breakfast will be served in 15 minutes. Are you going to be joining your family this morning? You look awfully tired. You did have a busy night last night at the party." Baileywick was going on and on talking quickly as he went around her room opening her curtains and windows for her. Sofia thought to herself how funny it is, he had no idea how busy of a night she actually did have.

"Yes, I will be down for breakfast, I'm absolutely starving, thank you. And I am tired, it was a busy night but a great party. I had a wonderful time." She told him honestly with a sly twinkle in her eye that he didn't catch because he was already heading towards her door.

After he shut the door she pulled out the note from Cedric and read it:

_Sofia,_

_I noticed the time and knew Baileywick_

_would be approaching soon so I unlocked the _

_door and left your room. I love you._

_Cedric_

Sofia smiled to herself and hurried into the shower. As she was showering she noticed the bruises and bite marks all over her body from the night before. "No wonder I'm so sore." She said aloud to herself, chuckling quietly. She thought of the scratch marks on Cedric's back and didn't think he was much better off than her though. The steaming hot water helped soothe her aches.

As she was dressing, Sofia wondered if her family would question her about her disappearance last night. She made sure to wear a dress that covered all the marks from Cedric the night before and headed downstairs to meet her family for breakfast wondering what she should say about her disappearance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This chapter is another M rated one. There will be some lemony fluff in it. After this though it will get on with the plot. So if you don't like that type of stuff then don't read it or if you're too young don't read it. Also a reminder, Sofia is an adult, not a minor. Oh and of course, I still don't own anything of Sofia the First. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 -<p>

The closer she walked to the dining room the more dread Sofia felt, she was sure her family would know she had disappeared with Cedric. As she entered the dining room her family stopped talking and turned towards her. At first she felt nervous and terror until they all smiled and wished her a good morning as if nothing was wrong. She sat down and returned the smiles and greetings to everyone.

"Goodness Sofia, you don't look very well, are you alright?" Amber asked her first, looking at her critically while continuing to eat her breakfast.

"I'm alright, I'm just exhausted from the party last night. Doing all those spells really wore me out." It was a lie but they didn't know that; none of them had gotten into magic as much as she has.

"Maybe you should go talk to Cedric later, honey. He may have a potion that can help heal you faster. You really look like you might be coming down sick." Her mother said looking concerned.

At first she was about to be offended that everyone thought she looked so terrible, then she realized she had been up all night making love and rather than sleeping so she did look pretty bad with bags under her eyes. A moment later she comprehended what her mom had said about going to see Cedric, "Yes, that's a good idea mom, I will go see if he has any suggestions or potions after breakfast. Thank you." Sofia wanted to eat first though, she was ravenous. Apparently being pleasured all night works up an appetite, she thought slyly to herself with a smile.

"Sofia, dear… What happened to you last night? After the fireworks I couldn't seem to find you and we had to cut the cake without you, I hope you aren't offended we didn't wait for you." Her father brought up, casually. At first she panicked then she realized he didn't look upset, just truly curious and also a little sorry as if she might be the one to be upset at him.

"Well first I got caught up talking to some people outside who had questions about the spells I did and then the exhaustion hit me from doing so much magic so I went back to my room to rest for a bit and fell asleep. I was too tired to come back to the party. I'm really sorry about not returning, I should have said something before going to my room." She said trying to sound sincerely regretful.

"It's no problem, honey. I understand how overwhelming these parties can be, I know you don't particularly care for them either so it's alright. The magic show you did was really amazing. I had no idea you had learned such great magic. That was a unique idea you two came up with to show off the skills you have learned from Cedric." The King went on to praise his daughter, proudly.

"Thank you, dad." She said blushing at the compliment.

Finishing breakfast, Sofia stood up and excused herself. She walked to Cedric's workshop and knocked on his door.

"You're here rather quickly this morning, Princess." He said with a smirk, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, my family seems to think I'm sick because I look so tired and haggard this morning after my birthday party. So they told me to come to you for a potion to help me heal. I agreed with them whole heartedly and came here straightaway for you to heal me." She began to saunter towards him seductively as she said this.

"Oh I have a cure alright…" He purred, pulling her towards his bedroom, locking his door with his wand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Sofia woke up in Cedric's bed. She panicked because it was well past the time she should have returned to her own room; Baileywick makes his rounds every morning checking on everyone including Princess Sofia. She shook Cedric and yelled, "Cedric, hurry, I'm late. They're going to notice me missing. I must go." And she jumped out of bed and began to look for her clothes.

Cedric rolled over slowly as if there was no need to panic and pulled her back into his arms. "What are you doing, Cedric? Do you want the guards to come find me here in your bed naked?"

"They won't come looking for you, my love. I took care of it." He mumbled tiredly, pulling her naked body back against his to try and go back to sleep. "Now come back to bed and go back to sleep."

"What do you mean you took care of it?" She demanded, trying to wiggle out of his arms and look at him.

Cedric held her tighter to him and growled, "Will you stop your wiggling you little minx."

"Not until you explain what's going on."

"Are you always so demanding in the morning?" He asked playfully kissing her hard as he rolled her under him and slid into her causing her head to fall back revealing her neck to him. He kissed his way down her neck as he explained to her, "I sent a note yesterday afternoon while you were sleeping, that you were ill and would need rest for two days in my care while I give you healing potions and that you are not to be bothered because your rest is very important."

"If I'm supposed to be resting, then what are we doing right now?" She asked, smirking.

"Apparently you refuse to rest so I feel it is my duty to tire you completely until you cannot fight sleep any longer." He told her as he continued to thrust in and out of her faster and harder.

"So altruistic." She told him as she moaned and arched into his thrusts.

"Yes," he panted, "It's all for you."

After they finished making love, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Later that afternoon, Sofia lazily lay sprawled out upon Cedric's bed. Cedric entered and nudged her ankle, "Up and at 'em! Time for a lesson. Get dressed. Er… actually, I wouldn't mind if you'd prefer to do today's lesson naked…" He eyed her mischievously, raising his eyebrows.

Sofia covered herself up with his sheets and threw a pillow at his head. "I thought I was supposed to be resting, under your strict orders."

She giggled as he threw the pillow to the floor, glaring at her before jumping onto the bed. Sofia screamed playfully, trying to hide beneath the sheets but he was too fast. Cedric ripped the sheets off of her and pinned her to the bed. "Mmmmm… You are truly delectable, my love." He told her nuzzling her neck and kissing his way down her chest.

Using his wand, Cedric secured Sofia's hands and ankles to the four posts of his bed so she couldn't move. Sofia watched in anticipation as Cedric removed his clothes before her eyes slowly and seductively. He then climbed onto the bed with her. Sofia began lifting her hips and groaning in need. To tease her, he got between her legs and put his hardened member at her entrance. Then he smiled evilly before moving down her body with his mouth. She began to whimper, "Cedric, please!"

When he licked his way to her breasts she cried out in pleasure. He took one peak into his mouth while caressing the other softly. After switching he finally moved south again, licking his way down her belly slowly. Sofia knew what was coming and began to pant and breathe heavily with need. As Cedric made his way towards her aroused sex, he opened her lips up and moved his tongue inside her lightly teasing her just a little. "More! More Cedric. Please!"

Instead he moved on and continued moving down her thighs kissing and licking her legs and knees until he made his way to her ankles and feet. Sofia had never had anyone pay this much attention to her body before and it felt good. She was on fire. He then was on top of her again. "Cedric, I need to feel you inside of me, NOW!" She pleaded looking into his eyes. He kissed her hard and possessively while spreading her thighs with his knees and began to slowly enter her with just the head of his hard cock but then suddenly pulled out.

"No!" Sofia cried. "Cedric, what are you doing to me?" She was on the verge of tears now.

Without responding, Cedric approached her on the bed, he finally spoke, telling her, "Open up, love." She opened her mouth and Cedric put his huge erection in. He went slow as not to gag her too badly since this was her first time. Sofia's eyes widened looking up at Cedric. His head was thrown back, enjoying the sensation of having her warm wet mouth around him. She began to enjoy having this control over him. Becoming more eager, Sofia started going faster and sucking harder, taking him deeper. Cedric started moaning and grabbing her hair, he wasn't going to last much longer. He began to pump into her mouth making her choke a few times, but she was so turned on she was also moaning which created even more lovely sensations for him. He spilled out into her mouth and down her throat. Sofia swallowed it all, licking him clean.

"Wow, that was… incredible." Cedric said, lying beside Sofia removing her magic ties.

"Uh-huh." She agreed, thinking about having him in her mouth and the taste of him on her tongue. "But what was with all the teasing, I still haven't gotten my release yet…" She told him.

"I know..." he winked at her. "Now, let's start that lesson." He said standing up to get dressed.

"What?" Sofia shouted. "That's not fair. You get to get off and I don't? Well, I can play that game, too… Mr. Ceeeedric." She said mischievously, getting up and walking into his workshop naked.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" He called out after her retreating naked back.

"Nope!" Was her only response.

"W-wh-why not? How am I supposed to get any work done?" Cedric stammered, following her into the workshop trying not to look at her naked form sitting atop his work table, like a goddess.

"You don't want to play fair… so I'm not going to play fair either." She explained smiling at him. "Now… come give me a lesson in magic, Mr. Ceeeedric." She said while rubbing one of her hands over her breasts while leaning back slightly using the other hand to prop herself up giving him a great view of her body.

"Oh Gods…" Cedric moaned staring at her.

He turned around quickly to try and gain control of his body. Facing away from her he told her, "Today I was planning on teaching you how to do a basic transportation spell so you'd be able to transport yourself here unnoticed on your own whenever you wanted. That way you won't have to go wandering the halls of the castle. You could come here and spend the nights with me if you'd like." He didn't get any response.

"Sofia?" He asked. He was afraid to turn around but he still didn't get a response so he finally did turn around slowly.

The sight he was met with was his undoing. She was lying on the table spread eagle touching her breasts with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other.

"Oh, fuck it!" Cedric grumbled as he began removing his clothes again, approaching the table quickly. He yanked Sofia towards the edge forcefully until she was in a sitting position and entered her aggressively, pounding into her as hard as he could.

Sofia wrapped her arms and legs around him drawing him as close as she could, screaming out his name. It didn't take long for either to find completion. Once they finished, Cedric stood there, still inside of Sofia with her legs wrapped around him while on the table. She lay back, breathing hard and smiling triumphantly.

"So, what was it you wanted to teach me?" She said looking up at him, still not letting go of his body.

"I was trying to tell you before but you had to distract me by playing with yourself, naked, on this table. And now here we are. With me inside of you and my seed slowly leaking out of you." He told her, with mock sarcasm, smiling affectionately at her.

"Mmmmm… sounds perfect. Well, I'm ready for a lesson now. Let's get started. So what will I be learning about?" She asked, as if it's the most normal thing in the world to begin a magic lesson with her mentor to have his cock inside of her.

"Sofia, if you don't mind, do you think we could, um, get cleaned up and dressed first?" He suggested. "I can't focus. Your body is too distracting. And this is something I really want to teach you as soon as possible because you'll be needing it if you want to spend nights together. But I can't teach you while having my dick buried deep inside of you or looking at you naked and touching yourself. I just can't. I only have so much control. All I can think about is fucking your brains out. I'm sorry if that is offensive." He said, sounding frustrated, yet Sofia could feel him growing hard again inside of her.

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to upset you. I just enjoy your body and I love you so much. I will go get dressed so you can teach me this spell." She told him sincerely while reaching up to touch his cheek and soothe him. He pulled out of her and she stood up to give him a tender kiss before heading to shower and dress. "Want to join me in the shower…?" She called out, looking behind her as she headed towards his bathroom.

Cedric looked down at his already growing erection, looked back up at Sofia walking into the bathroom and followed her grinning…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After showering and getting dressed Sofia and Cedric had a quick meal before beginning their magic lesson. Cedric taught Sofia how to do a transportation spell. It was fairly easy since he was only teaching her to travel short distances for now. He also taught her how to do an invisibility spell in case for some reason the transportation spell failed, so she could still travel through the castle unseen if needed.

"I still want to learn to travel farther distances though, I think it would be great to be able to go to the place you took me on my birthday and places like that." Sofia told Cedric eagerly.

"I can teach you that, but not tonight, I'm getting tired. You've worn me out today with all your temptations. Perhaps tomorrow?" He suggested.

"My temptations? Ppfff! As if!" She squeaked indignantly. "You were the one who did all the tempting and starting it."

"Says the one who was lying upon my work table naked touching herself! Well either way, I really am very tired and I can tell you are, too. You've been yawning as well, dear. Are you ready for bed? And by bed I mean to sleep!" He added, laughing.

Sofia smiled with him and then nodded her agreement, "Yes, I really am exhausted."

"Okay, then let's practice one more time. Why don't you transport us both from my workshop to my bedroom for the night?"

Sofia grabbed his hand and using her wand she transported them both to his bedroom. As soon as they arrived, they undressed and climbed into bed snuggling close to each other.

"I love you, Cedric." Sofia told him softly, lying against his warm body drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, too Sofia. Sleep well my love." He told her, kissing her forehead holding her close as they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First nor the characters. And now I bring you the next chapter... The plot thickens... Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 9 –

Over the next several weeks Cedric and Sofia fell into a routine. They'd spend their days doing magic and wandering the castle grounds together and at night after getting ready for bed, Sofia would transport herself to Cedric's bedroom. After making love they'd fall asleep in each other's arms. She would wake up early and return to her own bed before Baileywick would come to her room in the morning to wake her up and begin her day.

One morning Sofia rolled over and yawned, stretching against Cedric. She grumbled, "I wish I didn't always have to get up and transport away so early. I want to be able to spend my mornings waking up leisurely with you."

Cedric stroked her hair and responded, "We'll figure something out soon, my love."

They continued to lay there snuggling in each other's arms, finally Sofia began to stir and said, "I guess I should get dressed and get back to my room. Baileywick will be arriving soon." She reached up and kissed Cedric and held him tight. "I will see you later for magic lessons."

"Okay sweetheart, I'll see you later." He told her, swatting her naked behind playfully as she got out of his bed, making her giggle.

After transporting back to her bedroom Sofia felt suddenly very queasy, blaming it on transporting she ran to her bathroom to vomit. She still didn't feel well so she cleaned herself up and climbed into bed to wait for Baileywick. When he entered her room he noticed her pale and looking rather ill.

"Princess Sofia, are you okay?" He asked, sounding concerned, rushing to her bedside, skipping his usual routine and jovial chitchat.

"No, I think I'm sick. Could you bring me some soup please? I'm going to skip breakfast this morning with my family." She explained to him.

"Of course, Sofia. I will bring it right up to you and inform your parents. Do you want me to open your curtains and windows or leave them closed so you can rest?" He asked.

"Just leave them closed for now, thank you Baileywick. I don't know what I'd do without you." She told him, settling back down into her blankets.

About ten minutes later Baileywick returned with her worried looking mother and a warm bowl of soup and cup of tea. Her mom sat on the edge of her bed and felt her forehead. "You don't feel like you have a temperature but you do look awfully pale." She said almost to herself.

"I've also been vomiting, too." Sofia added.

"Oh dear, you really are unwell." Her mom said, "Maybe we should have Cedric make a special herb tea for her to help calm her stomach and heal her. Baileywick, will you go to Cedric's tower and get him for us, thank you." Her mom looked back at her daughter and continued to gently brush her hair back with her fingers.

While waiting for Baileywick to return with Cedric, Sofia took a few sips of the soup and tea; she felt her stomach begin to settle slowly. She still didn't feel completely better.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In another part of the castle Cedric had just gotten dressed after his shower and was about to start work on his potions when he heard a loud knock on his door, it wasn't Sofia's usual knock so he didn't think it was her. "Now who could that be bothering me this early?" He groused aloud, walking to the door, yanking it open.

"What is it Baileywick?" He asked, sounding irritated.

"It's Sofia, Cedric. She's really ill and the queen has requested your presence. She wants you to come right away and assess the situation and then hopefully be able to make Sofia an herbal tea or soup or something to help her feel better." Baileywick explained quickly, before turning to return to Sofia's room. Cedric stood there a moment shocked and then hurried to catch up silently.

When he heard Sofia was ill, his heart had practically stopped beating; many terrible scenarios going through his mind at once. She had only just left him a while ago, looking completely healthy, how could she have become so ill so quickly?

When they arrived at her bedroom, Baileywick knocked before entering. Sofia was sitting up in her bed, sipping the bowl of soup slowly. Her mom, the queen was sitting on the edge of the bed with her. Cedric noticed right away how pale and weak she looked; such a contrast from just an hour ago in his bed. "What had happened?" He wondered to himself.

"Cedric, thank you for coming. Sofia became ill this morning and was vomiting and has since not felt well nor does she look well as you can see. I was hoping you could assess her and then make her an herbal potion or tea to help ease her ailment." The queen addressed Cedric.

"I will see what I can do for the Princess, your majesty." He responded. "I have many potions and teas for different illnesses so I should be able to help in some way." He tried to assure the queen.

"Thank you." She said again, before turning back to Sofia. "Sofia, dear, would you like me to stay or do you mind if I get ready to leave for a meeting with the neighboring kingdoms? I should be back by late afternoon but if you need anything just send a message and I will return promptly; or I could stay if you'd like."

"I will be okay, mom, don't worry. I'm sure it's just a little stomach bug. Cedric is a great healer. He will take care of me. And Baileywick is always around somewhere as well." Sofia assured her worried mother. She felt better knowing her daughter had many people to look after her and left the room with Baileywick, leaving Cedric and Sofia alone. He locked the door using his wand so they wouldn't be interrupted.

Cedric rushed to her side and kissed her, needing to touch her. "Are you okay darling? What's the matter? What happened? You were healthy and okay not that long ago." He blathered on sounding worried for her.

She chuckled at his concern and eased his fears, "I'm okay Cedric, really. I think it was transporting. As soon as I returned to my room I felt very sick and vomited and then haven't felt well since. It's begun to ease since eating some of this soup though. I'm sure it'll pass. Maybe I should ease up on transporting for a few days though."

"Okay honey, well you still have the invisibility spell to use. But for now let me make you an herbal tea that should help ease your stomach a little of the queasiness you feel and you just stay in bed and rest today. I will go get the ingredients and be right back." He kissed her forehead and transported out of her room back to his workshop.

Returning just a few minutes later, Cedric handed Sofia the cup of tea and told her to sip it slowly while he climbed into her bed beside her. She noted almost instantly she felt better and the nausea began to subside though she was still very tired. Cedric could see the color returning to her face somewhat. "How do you feel now, my love?" He asked her quietly.

"Mostly better, just tired; I feel like I could sleep all day." Sofia said groggily about to fall asleep against Cedric's chest.

"Try to finish this soup first and then sleep all you want." He held the bowl in front of her, encouraging her to eat more.

She sat up and finished the rest of the bowl feeling much better and ready to sleep. Cedric magically sent the bowl to outside of her bedroom door with a sign telling everyone to stay out because she was sleeping. He then changed into his pajamas and held her as she slept.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

By time Sofia's mother returned she was feeling back to normal and credited Cedric's healing magic. Her parent's thanked him profusely causing him to blush and return to his workshop feeling awkward but proud of himself with their praise.

The following day, Cedric took Sofia for a walk through the garden, picking herbs along the way teaching her the healing powers and what potions they can be added to for different spells. Eventually they made their way back to his workshop to put the herbs away for future use.

There was a knock at the door, causing Cedric to startle and drop his baskets of herbs. "Merlin's mushrooms, why does this always happen to me?" He said as the door opened and Baileywick came in to see a giggling Sofia and a sulking Cedric picking up his bundle of herbs.

"Princess Sofia, I am sent by the King and Queen to tell you dinner will be served in 20 minutes time." Baileywick explained to her kindly bowing about to take his leave.

"Thank you Baileywick," Sofia called out to his retreating back as he shut the door. Sofia rushed over to help Cedric pick up everything he dropped.

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one who startles you into dropping things around here," she laughed as she put a handful of herbs into a basket on the table.

"Very funny Sofia; I'm so glad everyone enjoys tormenting and scaring me around here. You should probably go get ready for dinner, dear. You don't want to be late. I will see you later this evening though." Cedric told her standing up grabbing Sofia into a tight, affectionate hug and kissing her.

"I tease you because I love you and I love when you punish me in your playful, sexy way," she whispered in his ear and winked as she walked towards his door to leave.

Sofia had a smile all the way to her room as she prepared for dinner and it continued into the dining room. As she sat down she greeted everyone with pleasantries and happy smiles while waiting for her food. When they lifted the cover from tray and the smells greeted her nose she immediately felt nauseas and covered her mouth, leaning to her side because she didn't have time to run to her room and she retched on the floor in front of her whole family.

"Sofia!" Her mom shouted, running to her side.

There was commotion all around her. Sofia felt so ashamed and embarrassed yet also very sick and nauseated. She could hear her mom trying to assess the situation and ask if she was okay but she couldn't focus over the overwhelming smell of the food causing her stomach to roll. She pushed the food away and stumbled from the table to keep from vomiting anymore.

She heard James yelling in the distance, "So gross, that was awesome Sofia. Ew, can you smell that, dad?"

"Sofia, look at me. Are you okay? Should I fetch a doctor?" Her mom looked very concerned.

"No, the food just smelled terrible and it made my stomach roil. I need to get out of here and get some fresh air." She mumbled and made her way for the door. Her mom held on to her to help her walk.

Amber joined them stating dramatically, "It smells so gross in there; I need some air, too. That was disgusting, Sofia. Couldn't you have at least left the room? Ugh!"

"Sofia, dear. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Her father asked.

"I'm fine. I just need some air." Sofia said, getting tired of all the attention.

"Okay, I'll let you ladies be and James and I will go find some maids to clean up. We'll have dinner later." He said before wandering off back into the dining room.

They finally made it outside. It was a clear crisp night, just what Sofia needed. She took in a deep breath and immediately felt some relief.

"Sit down here on this bench, Sofia." Her mom insisted. She did as told and her mom sat beside her. Sofia noticed Amber sat on the other side of their mom, probably to be as far from her as possible in case she had any more episodes.

"Is the air helping? Your color seems to be coming back." Miranda noticed.

"Yes, my stomach is settling already. What was for dinner by the way, I never did even see it." Sofia asked, suddenly very curious. "I only smelled something that curled my stomach something awful."

Feeling very concerned by this piece of information but pushing it aside, Miranda told her apprehensively, "Sofia, it-it, was your favorite dish tonight… chicken alfredo."

"That's strange. I love chicken alfredo. But the smell of it just made me instantly sick tonight. Maybe I'm still sick from whatever bug I had yesterday. I should get some more of that tea Cedric made me yesterday." She suggested, standing up about to head to his tower.

"Yeah… Maybe." The queen said absently. "Are you okay walking there, do you need me to walk with you?"

"No, I feel better now. The air helped a lot. But a cup of that tea would be nice before bed just in case." She said and then hurried along.

Knocking on his door, Cedric opened it a moment later looking confused. "You're early, and you don't look well. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm sick again." Sofia told him as she entered his workshop. "I need another cup of that tea. I vomited at dinner in front of everyone, it was so embarrassing."

"That's not good, dear. Maybe I should do a more thorough evaluation. Maybe you really are sick. What happened at dinner?" He asked, sounding worried, bringing her to a bench to sit down while he prepared her the tea.

"Well, I felt fine to begin with, they brought out the food and removed the cover and as soon as the smell hit my nose I immediately vomited all over. It was horrifying. James laughed, Amber was grossed out, and my mom was worried. I went outside and got some fresh out and that helped but I still feel a little sick though I told my mom I felt all better. But the strangest thing of all is that it was my favorite dish tonight. I don't know why that of all meals should make me sick by just the slightest smell of it." She explained to him as he handed her the cup of tea.

"Oh my…" He paled.

"What? What is it?" She stood up, becoming anxious. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, no sit down. It's okay. I just need to ask you a few questions and then do a magical assessment to be sure." He said nervously, swallowing and running his hand through his hair, beginning to pace. "Drink your tea, it will help." He added.

"Okay before we begin… hold on. I will be right back." He ran to his room. Sofia began to worry. What has gotten into him, she wondered. He looked panicked. There must be something seriously wrong with her she thought.

He returned a moment later, sweating and looking even more nervous.

"Sofia, this was not how I wanted to go about doing this, but I believe it needs to be done now. You know I'm not the best with words so I'm just going to say it. Um, uh. Well, here goes. Uh… Sofia, I love you, always have loved you. Even when you were younger I loved you as a friend when you were the only friend I had. I want to love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me Sofia?" He asked as he got down on one knee and produced a ring in front of her.

She spit her tea out and dropped the cup in shock, squealing in delight. "Yes!" Sofia jumped up and onto him tackling him to the ground and kissing him hard. She straddled him on the ground and let him put the ring onto her ring finger, both of their hands shaking nervously. "I love you Cedric." Sofia told him softly. They lay upon the floor a moment kissing before he made her get up.

"Okay, now I need to make you a new cup of tea, my fiancé." He said sweetly, enjoying the sound of that on his tongue.

"Why worry about that at a time like now… fiancé? We just got engaged." She said, suggestively… trying to tug his clothes off.

"Because, I think we need to talk about some things first such as why you keep getting sick…" He suddenly sounded more serious and Sofia straightened up, feeling worry at his tone of voice.

"What's wrong with me Cedric?" She asked, no playfulness in her voice.

"Sofia, these questions are going to be awkward okay, and I'm sorry but please answer them truthfully for me."

"I will, I promise. We have no secrets. We're engaged now." She said honestly, holding his hand, looking him in the eyes.

He had to sit on the bench again and began to speak. "Okay, this is difficult for me to ask but, when was your last menstrual cycle that you remember?"

At first she was taken aback by the question and felt embarrassed but was determined to answer it because she promised honesty so she thought about it, then she realized she didn't know. "Oh um… wow, well, I don't know now that I think about it. Why?" She asked him, feeling curious.

"Aren't they normally every month?" He hinted, turning red but not meeting her eyes.

"Yes…" She said, still not understanding.

"Are they still every month, Sofia?"

"Ye-" She was about to answer and then stopped, "Oh… Um… No… I haven't had one for about two months at least, I don't know how long exactly." She looked confused.

"Do you know what that means?" Cedric grabbed her hands, on his knees in front of her.

"Should I?" She asked, looking a bit ashamed for not knowing and feeling like she should.

"I take it nobody explained it to you how the female body works and reproduction. Oh goodness. This is awkward. Well, before I go on explaining the workings of it, I want to do a magical evaluation first to confirm my suspicions if that's okay with you. You won't feel a thing I just need you to lay flat on your back, although you will need to remove your dress. Are you comfortable with this Sofia?" He asked her.

"You've already seen me naked many times, Cedric." She giggled as she began removing her clothes and laying down on the bench for him.

He had to restrain his temptation to touch her but pulled out his wand and began to say a chant and hold his wand out over her stomach while telling her to close her eyes. Soon he saw a soft image appear and it was confirmed.

He replaced his wand and tenderly touched Sofia's abdomen with his hand before leaning forward to place a kiss upon her skin there. "Cedric, what's going on? Can I open my eyes now? Will you explain to me what is wrong now?"

"Yes my love, you may open your eyes now." He told her as he gently picked her up into his arms and carried her to his bed. At first she protested to being carried but he silenced her with a kiss as he lowered her to his bed. "I love you Sofia. So much. Let me explain to you now what I saw with my magic. I had a hunch but I needed to confirm it before I told you for sure."

"What is it?" She asked.

He placed his hand upon her belly and told her with his voice full of all the love in the world, "My darling, you're going to be a mom. You're pregnant." Sofia gasped, her eyes wide; her hands flew to her belly as if she'd be able to feel it with her bare hands through her skin. She looked him in the eyes and a few tears began to leak down her cheeks.

"Sofia, are you upset? Is this not something you want?" Cedric became suddenly worried.

"No, no that's not it at all. I'm happy, I'm so happy to be creating a life with you. I'm very overwhelmed at the moment with all my competing emotions. I'm scared about my family and their reaction. But mostly I'm happy that there is a life growing inside of me that was created from a small part of you and a small part of me. Cedric will you do something for me, please?"

"Anything, love…" He answered, feeling reassured she was indeed pleased and began kissing her all over.

"Make love to me now." She said feeling an urgency for him to be inside her.

They would face the worries and difficulties tomorrow, tonight they just wanted to celebrate in each other's embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First nor the characters. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 –<p>

Since discovering she was pregnant Sofia has been doing her best to hide it from her family. Cedric provides her with a tea every morning before she returns to her room to help her with her nausea, and again in the afternoon he gives her another tea to make sure it stays at bay. It has been helping though she has still been very tired, bloated and hungry for certain foods while specific foods make her queasy at the mere smell of them.

One evening while speaking with Cedric, Sofia began, "Cedric, I think my mom knows something is up."

"What makes you say that?" He asked as he lazily traced his fingers along the skin of her back.

"I feel like she is watching me very closely lately and she keeps staring at my stomach, as if she's waiting for it to begin to expand. I just have a feeling that she knows. She has seen me get sick a few times while eating, I'm always tired and drinking your special tea, I avoid some of my favorite dishes now, my breasts are bigger than ever, and I'm beginning to gain weight. I don't know if I can hide it much longer." The more she spoke the more anxious she began to feel.

"It'll all be okay, my love. Just rest tonight. No need to fret." Cedric assured her, snuggling her closer, draping a protective arm over her, resting his hand on her belly where their baby lay growing in her womb.

Indeed her mother had noticed something strange going on with her daughter. Miranda knew the symptoms all too well of being pregnant so she recognized what was going on but she just couldn't believe her daughter, the princess could be pregnant. It's just not possible. She's single! So the queen decided to keep a closer eye on her and not voice her concerns to anyone for now. Over the past few weeks she noticed Sofia become queasy over the smell of her favorite foods, craving strange snacks at all hours, gaining weight, drinking Cedric's tea before meals, always being tired and needing a nap and her breasts have grown at least a full cup size. Not to mention the tell-tale "pregnancy glow" she has been giving off. But her daughter wouldn't be so senseless to get pregnant before marriage, she's royalty. Sofia's more intelligent than that. Besides, who would the father be? The only man she spends any time with is Cedric. With this thought, Miranda gasped out loud, covering her mouth delicately with her hand and paled. "Oh no. It couldn't be. But it would make sense. Oh my…" She said sitting down to think some more…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sofia awoke to hear a knock at her door. She sat up startled wondering how she arrived back in her bedroom, she didn't remember Cedric waking her up and telling her it was time to return. He must have brought her back himself.

Baileywick walked in and greeted Sofia in his usual manner, "Good morning, Princess Sofia. How are you today?" As he went around opening her curtains and a few windows to let in a bit of fresh air.

"I'm good, Baileywick. How are you?" She asked in return, smiling at him.

"I'm well, thank you for asking, Sofia. Will you be joining your family for breakfast or would you like something brought up to your room for you?"

"I will join my family in a moment after I get ready." Sofia said as she climbed out of bed and headed for her bathroom.

Since she didn't have Cedric's tea to wake up to she was already feeling nauseated and needed to hurry to the bathroom, once she was in the bathroom she vomited, thankful she made it before Baileywick saw her. While still kneeling on the floor, there was a knock on her bathroom door.

She looked up suddenly and saw her mom standing there. "Honey are you okay, are you sick again?" Miranda asked Sofia.

"Um, uh, no-no…" She stuttered, not sure how to answer.

"Okay, dear. I was just stopping by to let you know we're having breakfast in the garden's today instead of in the dining room." She said while eyeing the toilet which very obviously had vomit in it.

"Thanks for letting me know mom, I will be there in a bit after I get dressed and ready." Sofia said, standing up from the floor, a bit unsteadily, her mom helping her up.

"Sofia, I hope you know you can talk to me about anything. And I mean ANYTHING at all. Okay?" She said boring into her eyes before walking out her door, hoping her daughter got the message she was trying to convey.

Sofia's heart began to pound. She knew her mom knew. What was she going to do? She had to tell Cedric. Or should she just talk to her mom. It would be nice to talk to her mom like she used to do. Maybe she would be understanding and sympathetic.

She didn't have much time to panic though; Sofia had to get ready and meet her family for breakfast. While getting ready she noticed the dress she picked out didn't fit properly in the belly or bust, it was too tight. She had to pick out another one that was a little looser. They were going to have to tell her family soon…

As Sofia approached her family for breakfast her mom watched her closely and noticed she was wearing a dress that was looser fitting and gave her more room for her expanding bust and waistline. Miranda just wondered when she would come forward to talk to her. She didn't want to push her daughter away either but they couldn't ignore this much longer. In a society such as this, her situation has to handled in a very delicate manner. She'd rather talk to her daughter first and warn her before things got out of hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast Sofia ran to Cedric's workshop using her invisibility spell so nobody would see her haste and panic or to stop her. When she arrived she pounded on the door and Cedric opened it about to complain to whoever would disturb him in such a rude manner but nobody was there.

"It's me, Cedric. I used the invisibility spell." Sofia explained, out of breath, walking into his workshop as he shut the door.

After she caught her breath she undid the spell and he could see her. She explained what had happened that morning with her mom.

"Merlin's mushrooms…" Cedric grumbled as he plopped down next to Sofia.

"What are we going to do, Cedric?" Sofia asked, resting her head against his shoulder. He put his arm around her and held her to him, comfortingly.

"I guess it's time to talk to your family. The only question is, how best to go about it?" He said, nervously.

"My mom did say I could talk to her about anything, maybe we should talk to her first and ask what she suggests. She obviously knows and hasn't sent you to the dungeons or sent me away in punishment so I think she's our safest bet at this point." Sofia suggested, looking up at him, asking his opinion with her eyes.

"Okay, I agree, but would you like to talk to her alone or with me?" He asked.

"That's up to you. She probably knows it's you as you're the only man I spend any time with…" She chuckled lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Sofia waited for Baileywick to finish making his rounds in her room. She informed him she would not be joining her family for breakfast but asked him to send for her mother to come to her room as soon as possible.

Within moments she heard a knock and her mom entered her room. "Sofia? Baileywick said you wanted me to come right away to your room. Is everything okay? Are you sick again?" She asked, coming to her daughter's side.

"I'm fine, really. Um, mom…" Sofia began nervously, "You said I could talk to you about anything, right, well, I'm ready to talk if you're ready to listen." And she looked up into her mom's eyes looking scared.

Her mom hugged her tight and exclaimed, "Of course honey, you can always talk to me about anything." She cleared her throat and asked awkwardly, "Is there anyone else who will be joining us for our talk?"

"Yes…" Sofia looked towards a corner in her room and said to what appeared to be thin air, "Cedric you can appear now." And with that he materialized before their eyes and walked towards them looking uneasy.

"You can relax Cedric, I figured it out a while ago; a mother always knows. If I were going to punish you I would have done it already. That's not to say I'm happy or not disappointed by the actions of both of you. But I just want what is best for Sofia and the child she is carrying. So let's talk and get this figured out, okay?" The queen addressed him.

"Yes, your majesty." He responded.

Together the three of them came up with a plan to tell the King and the rest of the family. In their place as royals, Sofia's situation would not be taken well. The queen promised to try and quell the King's temper when he found out. They would keep Sofia hidden away in the castle while she was showing, away from prying eyes and gossipers, and of course they would have Cedric and Sofia marry as soon as possible. But first things first they needed to tell the King and the rest of the family. They planned for the following day after brunch Cedric and Sofia would approach the King and Queen as well as the twins and explain their situation. The queen would do her best to be a mediator and give suggestions that would be best for her daughter and the child but normally in this situation that's not always taken into account when rules are broken.

That evening while lying in bed Sofia was worried about telling her father. "What if my mom isn't able to convince my dad to be lenient with us and he tries to tear us all apart? I'm scared Cedric." And she began to cry. "These pregnancy hormones make me cry so much, it's ridiculous." She chuckled self-deprecatingly.

"It's okay, love. I understand. And I've already promised to do whatever I have to for us to stay together, no matter what." He reassured her, holding her tighter to him, while gently rubbing her stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After brunch Sofia dressed in a cream colored loose, simple yet elegant dress and brown, leather knee-high boots, tied up the front. Her hair was in waves cascading down her back. She waited for Cedric to meet her and then together they traversed the castle halls, hand in hand silently towards her family. Her heart was pounding. Her boots could be heard gently tapping the floors with the silence between them.

She looked up into Cedric's eyes and he squeezed her hand. He noticed Sofia was wearing her engagement ring. Normally she didn't wear it and kept it in his workshop so her family did not see it.

"I figured there is no point in hiding it anymore, now that everything is about to come out in the open." She shrugged, smiling, looking at the ring on her left hand. He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her ring finger.

"I can't wait to be married to you officially. Let's just hope your mother is able to talk some sense into the King and keep him calm. Are you ready?" Cedric asked.

"Not really, but we don't have much choice."

Together they approached the doors and letting go of each other's hands, the doors swung open wide and they entered the room. Glancing at Cedric, Sofia noticed he gulped and held his head high and began to walk in. Trying to match his false confidence she entered as well by his side, meeting her mom's warm, loving eyes.

"Sofia, Cedric. Hello you two. What's going on?" King Roland greeted them, looking confused.

"Dad, Mom, Amber and James, we have something to tell you…" Sofia began, taking Cedric's hand in hers looking into his eyes before looking back towards her family.

To be continued… MMMWWWAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p><strong>If you're really nice I will update the next chapter tomorrow. I felt like being hilarious and separating the chapters just to be mean and ending it right there! Yep. That's just how I am... <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything, yada yada yada. This chapter is a bit on the short side. It's just a continuation of the last chapter. And as promised I updated today. Like I said I would. **

**Also: Luiz4200 - You had hoped Amber would faint... so I took that into consideration... hope you're happy :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 –<p>

"Dad, Mom, Amber and James, we have something to tell you…" Sofia began, taking Cedric's hand in hers looking into his eyes before looking back towards her family.

"Sofia! What is going on?" Her father demanded, getting angry at her display of affection towards Cedric.

"I knew it, I called it years ago." James mumbled under his breathed snickering to himself.

"Do be quiet, James." Miranda hushed him, before Roland turned on him, too.

"Sofia, we're waiting for an answer!" Roland roared, turning red.

"Um, dad. Cedric and I. We're in love. He's my best friend. I love him. He loves me. We'd like your blessing to be together and marry." Sofia asked her father.

"That's preposterous, Sofia! How dare you even consider such a thing. He's a sorcerer. And a terrible one at that! And YOU Cedric. To lure my daughter, did you cast some spell over her?" King Roland asked Cedric accusingly.

Feeling like a deer in the headlights, Cedric looked from Sofia to the King before answering, "No, your majesty. I would never do that to Princess Sofia. I care for her deeply and love her with all my heart."

"Dad, I understand you're angry, but we really would like your blessing to go ahead and be together and marry. We love each other and will be together." Sofia stated boldly.

"You dare defy me?" He asked incredulously.

"Dad… I'm pregnant. We're going to have a child together. It's best if we're able to be married as soon as possible." Sofia said quietly looking down, not meeting her father's eyes.

Sofia looked up to see her father gasp and James just stared at them in shock while Amber stood and squeaked, "Sofia! No!" And then fell to the floor and fainted.

"Why is she always so dramatic? I get stuck having to help her." James pouted, helping his sister back into her chair as she came to.

"Sofia! Cedric! You've dared to defy my kingdom, my rules and went behind my back. Cedric, you will be sent away from Enchancia, not to set foot back here again. You are no longer our royal sorcerer. I will find a new one. I do not want a pervert who lures young girls into his clutches working for us. And as for you Sofia, you will go away to a convent until this child is born. Once it's born it will be given to a nice family and then you may return. And you two are never to have contact again. If either of you attempt to disobey these orders the punishment will be the dungeons for Cedric or worse! Do you both understand me?" King Roland roared.

Sofia began to sob and her mom came to her defense, in a soothing voice trying to placate her husband.

"Honey, this is your grandchild you're talking about here; and the parents of our grandchild. We can't send them all away and force them into a life away from each other. They'd never be happy." Miranda said, placing a gentle hand on his forearm.

He shook it off and shouted, "I don't care. They defied my kingdom. Sofia knows the rules of our society. Cedric also knows the rules. Yet they went ahead and created a child together. They should be thanking me for not sending them to the dungeons." With that he stood up.

With tears in her eyes, Sofia addressed her family but her dad in particular. "I'm sorry you feel this way and leave us no other choice. I love you all and will miss you. Good bye." In the next instant she waved her wand and Cedric and Sofia disappeared before the King could react or her family had a chance to respond back. Her mother began to cry and Amber fainted again, much to James annoyance.

Miranda stood and faced her husband, "This is your fault. If I never see my daughter again and never get the chance to meet my grandchild I will never forgive you for that." And with that she walked away sobbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing, Sofia?" Cedric asked as they reappeared in his workshop.

"We need to grab a few essentials and get out of here as fast as we can. They cannot separate us. You promised not to let that happen and I won't let that happen either. We stick together no matter what. And they will not take my baby away from me!" She practically shouted as she grabbed a bag and began to stuff it full of things they would need to begin a new life elsewhere.

"Are you sure you're willing to give up everything you have here? Give up everything and your family for a life with me? This is your last chance. Once we leave here there is no going back." Cedric asked her calmly.

"Mr. Ceeeedric…?" Sofia addressed him, stopping her work.

"Cedric!" He said, pinching his nose.

"Stop talking and start helping me pack! I'll give you all the reassurances you need once we get resettled somewhere new. Deal?"

"So bossy…" Cedric teased her as he began to pack up some of his herbs and potions and extra wands as well as his spell books.

A few minutes later after getting a few bags packed, Sofia was ready to go and she had a realization, "Um, Cedric, how are we going to travel with all of this, not that it's that much but it will get pretty heavy after a while?"

"Well, we are already on the King's bad side… so I figured we take your horse and I will simply commandeer one as well and we'll split the bags between us and attach them to the horses. Does that sound okay with you?"

"Commandeer? Is that your polite way of saying that you're going to steal one of the King's horses?" She teased him, giving him a kiss.

"Ummm... Yes."

Gathering their belongings together Sofia suggested, "We better be off quickly because I'm sure he's going to have his guard's on us any minute."

Cedric used magic to transport them and all of their belongings to the stables. Once there they worked together to load up everything as quickly and quietly as they could. Sofia grabbed up Clover as she climbed onto Minimus before quickly using an invisibility spell over them so as not to be seen. Cedric also used an invisibility spell over himself, Wormwood and his "commandeered" horse, Storm; named for his gray and black coloring.

Cedric hated it in the past when Sofia had begged him to go riding with her but now he was thankful to at least have some riding experience even if it was long ago, he just hoped it was a skill that once you learn you never forget.

"Cedric, I can't see you since we've both created an invisibility spell. Is there a way to create another spell to allow us to see each other?" Sofia asked as they began to trot towards the exit of the stables on their horses. "I don't want to lose you along the way, especially since we don't have a set path or plan."

"I can certainly try it. I've never done it before. If not I can create a ring of invisibility around all of us so as long as we stay inside of it we can see each other but nobody can see in it." He told her as he grabbed his wand and tried a spell. It failed to work so instead he just created one large bubble around their small group as they began to exit the castle grounds. They flew out as fast as they could away from Enchancia; noticing that the King's guards were already setting up a perimeter around the kingdom and the castle. It wouldn't be long before they noticed the two missing horses.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Miranda returned to her private chambers and fell to her bed and began to sob. She just hoped her husband would calm down before things got too out of hand and her daughter returned home soon. She felt something crinkle underneath her. Lifting her head she looked at it and noticed a piece of parchment.

_Mom,_

_I'm sorry for leaving but it was the only way_

_to stay together with the one I love and my child. I_

_cannot be separated from my child. I love you so much. I_

_hope someday you'll forgive me for leaving. But I had to_

_I couldn't let dad tear us apart and take my baby away_

_or send Cedric away from me. Someday soon I will write to_

_you again and check on things to see if it will be alright to_

_contact you further. Until then you won't hear from me for_

_a while. Take care and don't forget how much I love you._

_Sofia_

She lay back against her pillows and began to cry clutching the letter to her heart. Miranda knew Sofia, Cedric and their child would be okay; they had magic on their side. Plus Sofia was a mother now and would stop at nothing to protect her child. And Cedric loved Sofia and would do everything to protect her as well. She was confident they would be okay, but it still broke her heart to be separated from her daughter. She hoped that the next letter would be soon but she knew it would be months if not years until she heard from her daughter again. Would she be able to forgive her husband for the lost time with her new family?

There was a knock at the queen's door. She crossed the room and opened it. King Roland II stood there, looking sad and somber. "I just came to apologize. I know you're upset with me. I may have overreacted. It was a shock, all of it. And… And I'm sorry." He looked down and then back up, meeting her red, puffy eyes.

"Thank you for apologizing; although I'm not quite ready to forgive you yet." With that she shut the door gently and went back to lie down in her bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First nor the characters of the show. **

**Sorry this chapter is short and not as good. I just wanted to get something out there. I've been really sick the past week with bronchitis and a sinus infection so I haven't felt as motivated or in the writing mood but I felt I needed to write something because it's been a while since I've updated. My next chapter will be better and longer. Promise! **

Chapter 12 –

Enchancia's guards were searching the castle grounds when they entered the stables. They immediately noticed the two missing horses. They spread out quickly, separating into teams to search the area as quickly as possible and cover as much land as they could leading down the paths the horses could have taken. They also sent someone to tell the King what they discovered.

King Roland II was enraged to hear two of his horses had been found missing but kept it in check, knowing it was partially his fault they felt the need to escape in the first place. Now it was up to him to have his men find them and bring them back home so they could straighten this mess out.

After a few hours of fruitless searching, the guards returned to the castle to update the King. "I assume, based on your grim faces you haven't found Princess Sofia nor Cedric." King Roland II said spitefully, squishing a stress ball in his fist.

"Your majesty, we have searched every path in every direction for hours. We have found no sign of them. What is even more strange is that once they exited the stables there were no more horse foot prints so we were unable to follow what direction they went in, so it made the search even more difficult."

King Roland II stopped suddenly, and stood up slamming his fist down on the table and bellowed, "Exactly what two horses went missing from the stables, you brainless, dimwitted imbeciles?"

They all pales and stammered, "Um, uh, Minimus and Storm, your majesty…" Looking down towards their feet not meeting his eyes.

"Those are flying horses! We've lost precious hours chasing them on foot, going down paths when they have been flying in only God knows what direction. They could be anywhere by now!" He shouted at them. "You're lucky I don't fire you all right now."

Sitting down, he tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths and stated, "Instead you're going to work until you find Princess Sofia and bring her home. I don't care how long it takes."

"Yes your majesty." They bowed as they exited the room to go create a new strategy in their search.

The King lowered his head to his desk as he was left alone in his office and sighed…

xxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours into flying, Minimus asked Sofia for a break for water and rest. She agreed they could all use a break. Cedric led them to a secluded stream in a dense forest.

"How are you doing, Sofia?" Cedric asked her, feeling concern with her riding so long while being pregnant.

"I'm fine, Minimus is flying really smooth for me. Though if you're feeling extra nice I could use a cup of tea to help settle my stomach?" She asked smiling sweetly at him, kissing his cheek.

"Of course, my love." And he got to work to make her a cup of his tea while the horses drank from the stream.

Sofia settled down next to a log and tried to get comfortable propping herself up against it. It wasn't working and Minimus noticed as he approached her. "Sofia, here, lean against me, I'm much softer and warmer than that log." He lay down in a patch of soft moss and had her lay her head down against him.

"Thank you Minimus. You've been the best horse ever." She said quietly as Cedric brought her a cup of tea. "And thank you Cedric for the tea." She noticed Clover eating all the plants and when he finally seemed to grow tired he came over and snuggled up next to Sofia as well. Cedric lay awake watching as they all napped. He finally dozed off after a while, making sure their invisibility shield was strong.

Sofia woke to the sounds of hooves racing by quickly. She sat up fast, she noticed Cedric was already awake and on edge silently. It was Enchancia's guards. How had they gotten so close so quickly? How long had they slept for? Cedric gave her the motion to remain silent so she didn't ask any questions and she stayed silent. As did the horses and Clover and Wormwood; everyone looked like statues. Soon the sound of hooves got farther and farther away.

When it was safe to move she scooted over to Cedric and he embraced her. "How long was asleep for?" She asked him quietly.

"About three hours or so."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up? We've lost precious time." Sofia was upset. She only meant to nap for about twenty minutes.

"The health of you and the baby are more important than making good time. We can stay hidden and use magic to elude the King's men if needed. We'll go at whatever pace your body dictates. Your body obviously needed to rest, so we rested." Cedric explained to her kindly, holding her close. "Now we'll give them time to get far away from us while you eat something and drink some more tea and then we'll continue on our way."

"When you put it like that, I feel like I can't argue back…" She shrugged sheepishly, smiling. She gave Cedric a kiss. "I love you so much."

"Come on, you two. You have an audience." Clover complained.

"Oh be quiet Clover." Sofia laughed, standing up.

They all ate a light meal before loading up and taking flight into the night. Silently they flew invisibly through forests and over mountains, farther and farther from Enchancia. Sofia was determined not to take another break for many hours this time if possible because she knew everyone was coddling her because of her pregnancy.

The night was clear, with the stars shining bright in the sky. It was beautiful. Sofia wondered if Cedric had any idea what direction they were headed in or a plan for where they were going. She wanted to ask him but didn't want to interrupt the beauty of flying at night. She decided to wait until they landed.

Sofia didn't have to wait long. About fifteen minutes later they began to descend towards another dense forest with a small stream for water. After landing and getting off the horses Cedric asked Sofia "Does this look like an okay spot for resting for the night? I can set up a comfortable camp for us…"

Looking around she responded, "It looks great. It has everything we need: water, vegetation for the animals to eat, and soft spots for us to lay down to sleep."

As they were setting up camp for the night, Sofia finally asked Cedric, "So, do you have a destination in mind, or a plan? You seem to know where you're headed or maybe you don't and are just flying aimlessly really confidently. I don't know."

"Since when do I do anything confidently?" He scoffed, chuckling. "Yes, I think I have a destination in mind. It's an old enchanted forest I used to know. To the average eye it looks like nothing but ugly brush and trees mangled and overrun. But with magic… it opens up into a beautiful road that leads to a forest on the other side of the mountains. But you can't access the path without magic. And it's impossible to get through the brush and mountains without using the road. So I think we'll be safe there. It's beautiful. I think you'll love it."

"It sounds wonderful Cedric! How long does it take to reach the path?"

"If all goes according to plan we should be there by tomorrow afternoon. Then we travel for another day on the road and find a place to live. It's a protected, enchanted land. It's a magical place and we'll always be safe there." He told her as he kissed her forehead, holding her tight to him.

Together they lay under the stars, snuggled close with their horses and animals friends close by. They slept that way until the sun came up and then they continued on their journey, flying through the sky invisibly towards their safe haven. Sofia was looking forward to beginning her new life in this land enchanted land of magic; although she did miss her family terribly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Enchancia the King demanded an update from his guards who had returned from searching all night. They again found nothing. He went to inform Miranda, his wife, the queen. He knocked on her door, she answered it looking sad, as she had since Sofia left. "What is it, Roland?" She asked, solemnly.

"I spoke with the guards just a moment ago; they still haven't found a trace of them. I just wanted to update you." He informed her.

Sounded exasperated, Miranda looked up meeting his eyes, "Roland, you and I both know your guards are no match for Sofia and Cedric; they are both gifted in the art of magic. They'll never find them. You might as well call off the search. It's time to face it Roland – they are gone." She slammed the door in his face. The King hung his head in shame. How was he going to repair his relationship with his wife when he had caused her to loose not only her daughter but her grandchild as well? How does one go about fixing that?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope this makes up for the last chapter being too short and boring. And thanks to those who wrote me get well wishes! Much appreciated. **

Chapter 13 –

Continuing their journey through the day was arduous work for Sofia; she couldn't imagine how tired poor Minimus and Storm must be. When they arrived she vowed to pamper them for a week straight. No, make that two weeks straight. Cedric looked over and noticed Sofia was getting tired and it seemed as if she was in pain. He decided to land for a rest.

"Thank god, I needed to stretch." Sofia said to nobody in particular once she was standing on her own two feet.

"You're telling me… You're not the one doing all the work! I need to rest. After I get a drink." Minimus complained.

"I know. I was thinking of ways to make it up to you and Storm once we arrive. How does two weeks of pure pampering sound, Minimus?" Sofia asked, giggling as she stroked his fur.

"I suppose that's a good start…" He purred, enjoying the attention.

Coughing, Cedric interjected, "I don't mean to break up this little interspecies love-fest going on here but you should both really get some water, snacks and rest while we're on land…"

"Jealous much?" Sofia's horse asked sarcastically as he headed for the stream.

Giggling Sofia exclaimed, "Hey, don't tease him. That's my job!"

"What did he say?" Cedric asked.

"Um… nothing." Sofia said, beginning to set up some snacks for her and Cedric.

Beginning to feel irritated, Cedric retorted, "Yes, he did. You told him not to tease me because it's your job. So obviously he said something about me."

"No, he really didn't 'SAY' anything." Sofia replied honestly, "He asked a question…" Sofia mumbled the last part, looking away coughing subtly.

Cedric tackled Sofia to the ground, careful of her pregnant stomach, holding her hands above her head. "You little tart…" He murmured, smiling mischievously. He began to kiss her neck, nibbling on her ear.

Suddenly, Sofia stopped him, "Uh, Cedric…" she gestured to their side where Storm, Wormwood, Clover, and Minimus were all staring at them with disgust. "They are complaining that we need to stop and wait until we can get a room since we're all stuck in this bubble together." She giggled, relaying the message.

"Like I care... Tell them to close their eyes, they look like sordid voyeurs, all of them standing there watching." And he began to kiss his way down her neck towards her chest, letting his hands roam over her breasts down her belly.

"Cedric! Stop it!" She giggled, wiggling out of his arms and standing up.

He rolled to his back and lay on the cold Earth staring at the sky while everyone took a break. A moment later Sofia approached him with some water and food. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I miss you, Sofia." He whispered to her.

"What are you talking about? We've not been apart." She looked at him confused, beginning to worry if maybe he was too exhausted to go on.

"No, you misunderstand…" He smiled wickedly at her, running his fingertip along the length of skin between her cleavage. "I miss being with you, I miss touching your skin, being inside of you, kissing you, hearing you moan, and scream my name."

He noticed Sofia bite her lip as her eyes flashed with a fire of desire. But there was nothing they could do about it where they were now. Besides they had to continue on their journey. She leaned forward, kissing him hard and whispered in his ear, "When we arrive and are alone…" she licked his ear and nibbled softly before finishing her sentence, causing him to grab onto her a little roughly, "I want you to fuck me so hard and make me scream."

"Oh Merlin, I wish we were alone right now." Cedric moaned, sounding as if he were in pain. Sofia laughed lightly as she stood up, leaving him to eat his snack.

After they all rested for about an hour they continued on the rest of the day, uneventfully. Sofia noticed Cedric kept eyeing her, watching her. She finally asked, "What? You keep looking at me. Do I have something on my face?" She began to wipe at her face.

"No, just admiring your beauty. I'm just thinking how lucky I am that you chose me. You are so astonishingly stunning Sofia." Cedric spoke sincerely to her.

Clover gagged sarcastically as Sofia asked him, "Have you gone mad, Cedric? I love you dearly with my whole heart. Ever since I was a little girl I knew there was something special about you for me. But why the sudden tenderness? Don't get me wrong, I love the compliments and attention. It's just a strange place and circumstance for it."

"I don't know. Maybe it's the way the sun is highlighting your skin and the wind is blowing your hair about as we're flying. I don't know exactly, but you look exceptionally gorgeous right now."

"Could it be that you're just exceptionally horny right now?" She asked him skeptically, smirking.

"Hey, hey, keep the dirty talk amongst yourselves privately, please!" Clover pleaded.

"I second that." Wormwood, groaned.

"Here, here!" Both Minimus and Storm said at the same time.

"It may be contributing a bit to my romantic mood… But non-the less, you're beautiful so I'm enjoying the view as we fly. And I take it the animal friends are not too happy with our conversation based on all the noise they are making at the moment." he chuckled.

"Nope, they aren't." Sofia said, also laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the castle in Enchancia, King Roland II called his guards off the search. Queen Miranda wanted him to call off the search so he did as she wished. At first he didn't understand why she would want him to stop searching for Princess Sofia. But after reading the letter Sofia had left for her, he finally understood. Sofia would return in time when she felt comfortable and safe enough to do so. It would be best for them to not chase them anymore; it would just lead them to feel even more unsafe to return. This would also be the best start for him to fixing his relationship with his wife; trusting her and listening to judgments.

Miranda was at least speaking to him now. Though she made it clear she had yet to forgive him. They planned to speak later that day in private and hopefully work some of their issues out. When the time came, they met in the queen's private chambers.

"I feel as if you were a bit hypocritical towards our own daughter." Miranda said tearfully when they finally sat down to talk things through.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly, truly not understanding what she meant.

"Roland, I worked in a shoe-shop in the village, I was a commoner before you came and married me. I wasn't royalty first, I didn't come from a long line of queens and princesses and dukes. I was a simple, villager. Yet, when Sofia wanted to marry Cedric, a royal sorcerer you erupted and acted like it was forbidden."

"You're right. It's not necessarily forbidden by law but it is considered looked down upon and distasteful for someone of royalty to marry someone who is not also from a royal family line. When I married you I took a big risk but I loved you so much I didn't care." He said as he reached for her hands. "I had been planning a formal ball for her where I was going to introduce her to some potential Prince's for her for marriage. The ball was going to be a surprise; I thought she'd be happy. Turns out I was wrong about that as well. I was wrong about so much."

"Sofia feels about Cedric how you felt about me. Haven't you noticed how close of a bond they've had since she was a child, and then after she returned they continued right where they left off. They make each other a better people. They are good for each other, Roland. You even said so yourself it's only 'preferable' that your partner be royalty, not the decree." The queen stated firmly and passionately.

"Again, Miranda, you're right. I know how close Sofia and Cedric always were. She changed him after you both first arrived. I was afraid he was headed down the wrong path and that I was going to have to get rid of him. But somehow Sofia's compassion and friendship brought out a new side of Cedric we'd never seen before and made him a better person and a better sorcerer. He stopped all of his evil scheming to take over the kingdom, as ineffectual and slightly comical as it was. I guess their friendship blossomed into love as they aged into adults. I just refused to see Sofia as an adult and overreacted." King Roland hung his head into his hands and a few tears slipped down his face.

"You're a father. Of course you're going to overreact when you find out your daughter is pregnant and in love and wanting to begin her life with a new man." His wife reached a hand out to his shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry Miranda, this is entirely my fault. If you never forgive me I'll understand." He cried.

"I do forgive you. It's not your fault that you're human. You know Sofia would forgive you, too. It's the type of person she is. And you know she'd force Cedric into forgiving you, too because that's also just the type of person she is." They both chuckled at that agreeing.

Roland embraced Miranda, crying quietly into her shoulder, thankful she was kind enough to find it in her to forgive him and talk things through with him. "We'll get through this. Together." Miranda told her husband. "That's what partners do."

Wiping his eyes and clearing his throat, Roland stated, "We should go talk to Amber and James. Let them know what's going on. I know they're both pretty distraught as well."

Holding hands, they walked out of the room together, to go let their other children know that Sofia and Cedric are okay. They let them know they've called off the search for now because they know they're somewhere safe and would return in time when they feel they're ready for it. James was just thankful Amber didn't faint because it was mostly good news. Together, the family members mourned the temporary loss of Sofia, but were thankful with the news that someday she would return.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the bottom of a steep mountain range Sofia looked around confused. "This is it?"

"Yep. I told you it looks like nothing to the average eye. But wait and see my dear, wait and see." Cedric pulled out his wand and said a spell pointing his wand toward a tangle of weeds and brush and branches. Suddenly, it began to transform, opening up like a portal leading down a path that looked surreal and dreamlike.

Cedric walked his horse through first and waited for Sofia to follow behind him. He said another spell using his wand to close the portal and they began to walk down the path on their horses. They couldn't fly because the path was covered by trees that were curved covering the road.

Sofia finally spoke, "This looks amazing Cedric, it looks like a place where fairies and elves would live."

"Well, actually they do live here. I told you it's an enchanted land of magical beings. There is everything you can think of living in these mountains. Everyone is accepted here. Even sorcerers. And since you've been my apprentice for years you're practically a sorceress yourself. Not to mention my soon to be wife and mother of my child." He added with a wink.

As they continued plodding along on horseback Sofia was awestruck with the mystical beauty of the land. It seemed to glitter and shine. She even saw a few fairies buzzing through the trees in the distance. One of the fairies noticed Sofia's fascination and came over landing on her shoulder, kissing her cheek. Sofia giggled softly. "Hello, my name is Sofia. And who are you?"

Because she was wearing her amulet she was able to understand the fairy language, she responded in a sweet, melodic voice, "I'm Shae."

"It's nice to meet you, Shae. Is this where you live? I'm new here. I'm following that guy, we're to be married soon; his name is Cedric." She told the small fairy flittering near her face staring at her in shock. "What? Did I say something inappropriate?" Sofia asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious and worried.

"You understand fairies?" Shae asked incredulously, touching Sofia's face gently.

Sofia laughed, "Yes, I have this amulet and it allows me to understand everyone. I can even speak to my rabbit friend here Clover and my horse Minimus. I can speak to anyone."

"Oh I see. That's amazing. I wasn't expecting you to understand me when I answered you. I was startled. I'm sorry." Shae looked a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay Shae, no need to be sorry. I understand." Sofia reassured her with a smile.

"Well I need to be off. I will see you around. I will look for you next time I'm in your village. Bye Sofia." With that Shae flew off in a ball of glittery light through the trees.

Cedric finally spoke, "So you can also speak to fairies?"

"Yeah, I took her a bit by surprise with that. She was really sweet and beautiful. She also promised to come find me when she's in our village next." Sofia explained. "But I don't understand how she'll know what village is ours… I don't even know where we are going."

"She knows because it's the place where humans go to live when they come here. We could live elsewhere, we could live anywhere we choose but most humans live in the village we're heading to. It's very spread out though. You'll see it when we get there. There are Inn's along the way we can stop and stay at one tonight and then we can stay in one until we get settled into a place." He tried to explain to her. She stopped her horse and stared at him.

"What?" Cedric asked. "Is something wrong? Do you not like that idea?" He was beginning to worry.

"That's not it. You said we'll be staying in an Inn tonight… that means…" she looked around at her animal friends and tried to whisper, "we'll be alone?" She began to blush as he caught her meaning.

"Unless you plan on bringing two horses, a bunny and bird into the room with us." He responded laughing whole heartedly.

Wormwood and Clover immediately began to protest. "I am NOT sleeping outside!" Clover demanded.

"And neither am I…" objected Wormwood.

Both of the horses just wanted a nice stable to stay in and they'd be happy.

"Maybe a room with separate sleeping quarters so poor Wormwood and Clover have a place to stay…" Sofia conceded on their behalf.

"Fine! Darn pesky vermin…" Cedric complained under his breath as they continued on their way.

"We heard that." Wormwood said.

Sofia laughed.

About an hour later they reached a small village with a modest Inn that they could stay in with stables for their horses. Cedric was able to acquire a room with separate sleeping quarters so Clover and Wormwood wouldn't burn their delicate eyes or ears with Sofia and Cedric's affectionate ways. Because he wasn't about to keep his hands off her another second.

They worked together to clean the horses and get their stalls set up for the night for Minimus and Storm. Sofia made sure to give them extra bedding, food and water to make up for all the work they've done over the past few days. She also brushed them softly and gently much to Cedric's impatient irritation. "If you're so antsy you could help. They have worked hard. They deserve a nice, soft brushing." Sofia scolded him affectionately, handing him a brush.

Deciding she was right, they did work quite intensely and deserved to be treated to some pampering, and if he helped she would be done faster. He grabbed the brush and began to brush Storm down gently. By time they were finished both horses were asleep.

"Now can I have you to myself?" Cedric asked practically dragging her to their room.

"Yes, my love… after a shower." When she noticed the look he gave her she added, "Together?"

"Hmmm… I can deal with that." He told her as they arrived in their room, locking the door behind them.

As they ran for the bathroom shedding their clothes as fast as they could both the bird and rabbit rolled their eyes and muttered, "Ugh, we better get some ear plugs…"

In the shower, Cedric slammed Sofia up against the wall and entered her immediately. "I just couldn't wait any longer. I needed to be inside of you NOW. You drive me crazy woman." He told her as hot water cascaded down their skin. He kissed her hard as she wrapped her legs around him and held on for the ride. "You asked me to fuck you hard. Well, I'm going to, sweetheart. Starting… right… now…" He said between each powerful thrust.

When they finally made it out of the shower, cleaned and dried, Cedric carried Sofia to the bed. She fell asleep a few minutes later in his arms, exhausted and satisfied. He kissed her softly, whispering, "Good night, my love."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First nor the characters. There are only going to be a few more chapters. Maybe three or four at the most. So I'll begin to wrap this up soon. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 –<p>

Upon waking, Sofia noticed a cup of tea on the night stand waiting for her. "He's always so thoughtful." She said aloud as she reached for it, taking a sip.

"Yes, I am." Cedric said rolling over on the bed, embracing her from behind, kissing her shoulder.

"And conceited…" She added, turning to give him a kiss.

"And ready…" He grinned, running his fingers across her bare skin.

"Ready? For what? Are you already ready to leave? I've barely woken up?" Sofia knew what he meant but decided to play coy to tease him.

"That's not what I meant… do you need a hint…?" He asked beginning to kiss her neck and caressing her bare breasts.

Trying as hard as she could to not react, Sofia sat up and said nonchalantly, "I suppose, if you want to make it a guessing game I will need a hint."

Cedric stopped and stared at her, dumbstruck. Did she really not understand what he was ready for? Was she playing him? Deciding to go with it, he stammered as he continued touching and kissing her, "Um, uh, well, okay, um, I'm ready for something we'll do together in bed…"

Sofia gave him a confused look and responded, "Mr. Ceeeedric, we just woke up, are you still tired? Do you need more sleep? Maybe you aren't feeling well."

He finally realized what she was doing and pounced on her. She began to laugh. "You should have seen your face! You thought I was blind to what you were trying to get at."

"That's wasn't funny, Sofia… and now you shall be punished… long and hard…" Cedric said as he spread her legs and pushed inside of her.

Sofia wrapped her legs around him and responded back suggestively, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Oh it's a promise, darling." He told her, slamming into her as hard as he could over and over again, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Good." she panted, staring into his eyes. Soon there was no more talking; just frenzied and passionate love making.

Later that morning they shared a late breakfast with Clover, Wormwood, Storm and Minimus outdoors before continuing on their way. They passed through villages and towns each unique in character and predominate magical beings that lived there. Sofia's favorite so far was the Enchanted Fairy Forest Village.

That afternoon they finally arrived in the village they would be settling in. It looked like any other village to Sofia, only there was something slightly more enchanted and surreal about this one. It was so beautiful, surrounded by mountains and forests that were full of fairies and friendly trolls and cute elves. They stopped at an Inn they would be staying at until they moved into their future home. It had fairly nice stables for Storm and Minimus and lots of extra space inside for Clover and Wormwood to have their privacy from Sofia and Cedric.

Once the horses were settled, Cedric turned to Sofia, "Why don't you rest for a bit with Clover and Wormwood while I go out and take care of a few things. I will be back in about an hour."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you? I want to see the village, too." She began to pout, as she yawned at the same time.

"Sweetheart, you're exhausted, I just want to go the bank down the street and run a few boring errands. After you get a little rest we can go do some fun sight-seeing. You need to take care of your health for yourself and the baby first and foremost though. I'll be back before you even wake up." He assured her lying down next to her on the bed, holding her close.

He waited until she was dozing off to sleep before slipping out the door; he had a surprise to plan for her and wanted to take care of it while she was asleep. He'd been able to keep it quiet and she hadn't guessed it yet or asked about it, thankfully. He hoped to surprise her in a few days with it…

Before Cedric left he told Clover and Wormwood to keep an eye on Sofia and then he quietly left. He walked down the street looking first for the bank where he had long ago set up an account in case of an emergency and he ended up here. He would first need money and then he had a few stops to make before Sofia woke up so he had to be quick…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sofia woke up and felt warm arms around her. She snuggled closer and Cedric embraced her tighter. "Did you ever leave to go to the bank?" She asked.

"Yes, I told you I'd be back before you woke up. I just had to take care of a few things. And after you wake up and get ready we can go exploring in the village." He explained.

Suddenly feeling excited, Sofia wanted to go see the village as soon as she could so she gave him a quick kiss before climbing out of bed to get changed and ready to walk around and explore their new life. "I'm assuming they have places to eat here, maybe we can find a place to go out to dinner?" She asked as she was changing into a new dress in front of Cedric. When she didn't get a response she looked over at him.

"What?" She asked. He was staring at her, lying on the bed.

"You change your clothes right in front of me, and then ask, 'what' when I stare at you?" He asked her sarcastically. "Darling, I'm admiring the view you're so kindly giving me."

Sofia giggled, blushing before pouncing on top of him, straddling his legs pinning him down. "How about this view?"

"We'll never make it out of this room tonight…" He told her as he wrestled her beneath him.

Wrestling him until she was back on top she responded, "Hey, I want to go see the new village, and I want to go out to dinner!" And then she climbed off much to Cedric's displeasure. He groaned and climbed out of bed as Sofia finished getting dressed.

He slapped her butt playfully and whispered in her ear, "Fine, but we'll finish this later…" as he walked past her.

Walking into the village, the sun had already set and the street lamps were lit. Cedric held her hand as they enjoyed an evening of sightseeing and eating out. Sofia also purchased some parchment paper and some pens for writing to her family once they were able to. They had a lovely magical postal system here that delivered mail magically. It would just appear wherever you wanted it to, untraceable.

Cedric also decided to write to his parents and let them know of the situation. They would probably begin to wonder eventually if they didn't hear from him. That is if they didn't hear the rumors or hear from King Roland or his guards first. He just hoped he could write to them in time before rumors made their way to Mystic Meadows. Somehow rumors had a way of escalating out of control with older retired sorcerers.

That evening he sent a letter home informing his parents of leaving Enchancia. He didn't give information about Sofia or where he went or why he left. His parents would know where he went. It was their own invisible code, if he didn't put it in print it meant there had been trouble of some sort and he was in his current location. Once the letter was sent he knew to expect them within a week's time.

Returning to the Inn after mailing his letter, Cedric checked on the horses before retiring to his room for the evening. When he entered he found Sofia already asleep sprawled in the middle of the bed. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He placed a blanket over her and then went to the desk and sat down. Cedric noticed Sofia had been writing to her family as well. He knew he shouldn't look but he was curious. He picked up the letter and began to read.

It became obvious the letter wasn't finished, Sofia had only begun to write how much she missed and loved her family and let them know she was doing well and not to worry about her. Cedric realized she never gave away any information about where they were living, which was really his big concern. He set the letter down, turned out the light and joined Sofia in bed.

That night Cedric had a vivid nightmare. He dreamed that once Sofia and he were married, he would have her amulet once and for all and he'd have all the power. In the dream he was evil and manipulative, pretending to love her just to get her amulet. She was so devastated and hurt.

Suddenly he was being violently shaken awake. "Cedric, wake up, it's just a dream, Cedric." He heard Sofia's voice calling him.

He opened his eyes and saw Sofia looking at him with concerned eyes. "Sofia?"

"Are you okay Cedric? You seemed to have had a pretty bad nightmare, you're sweating and shaking and crying." Sofia began to stroke his hair comfortingly.

Cedric saw her amulet hanging from her neck and realized he felt no desire, no pull for it. So he had no idea where the nightmare came from. But it was so vivid and strong of a nightmare. He didn't want to hurt Sofia. He would never break her heart. He grabbed Sofia to him and held her tight. "Oh Sofia, I would never hurt you. Never. I love you so much. You mean the world to me."

"Tell me what happened. What did you dream about, Cedric? It obviously has you upset." Sofia pleaded.

"I did something that harms you and breaks your heart and I was so evil I didn't care." Cedric tried to explain without giving all the details.

Looking confused, Sofia said, "I don't understand, what did you do? You can tell me Cedric, I'm not going to be upset. It was a dream. I know it's not the real you. I know you'd never really do anything evil to hurt me. It might help if we're able to talk about these things."

Taking a deep breath Cedric began to tell her about his dream from beginning to the end. He was truly shaken up by it, Sofia could tell. Not that he was worried he would try and steal her amulet. They both knew he had no desire for it any longer and hadn't for a long time, but the feelings it invoked in him in the dream. Sofia tried to reassure him. "I know you've always longed for power and strong magic and my amulet represents both of those. But I also know your love for me is more important than any of that and you'd never compromise it for all of the power or magic in the world."

Sofia straddled Cedric and began to kiss him softly. "We're soul mates. I think we both felt the connection long ago after I forced my friendship upon you Mr. Ceeeedric." She giggled. That elicited a smile out of Cedric as he recalled the early years with the younger Sofia barging into his workshop, infuriatingly adorable and sweet. Sofia lined herself up and gently let herself down onto Cedric's erection. She continued at a slow pace, loving him softly. Whenever Cedric tried to speed things up Sofia would slow him down. She explored his body and took her time touching him and kissing him. Sofia felt herself getting close and her walls began to shudder and squeeze tightly around Cedric's cock and that was all it took, he exploded inside of her.

"Now, tell me Cedric, would you give up this for a silly necklace?" She asked, smirking at him, stroking his chest sensually.

"Never," he said with smile, giving her a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or the characters. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 –<p>

Days passed quickly for Sofia. She kept busy with wedding planning, making her own dress and learning everything she could about preparing for a baby. Cedric inundated her with reading materials and gifts to keep her busy while he went out to complete his "errands" he had begun when he first arrived to finish his surprises for Sofia. So far the distractions had been working. She was so happy and preoccupied with making the wedding dress and learning about her growing baby she barely noticed he was gone. He didn't know whether to be thankful or offended.

Arriving back to their room at the Inn he walked in to see Sofia sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed surrounded by brochures and books about babies, childrearing and childbirth. When he walked in the door she looked up at him with terrified eyes and asked, "Cedric, how are we going to do this? I mean, literally, how are we going to have this baby? I don't have a mid-wife. I haven't even seen a doctor yet. You are trained somewhat in medicinal practices as a sorcerer and have checked me over a few times but should I see a doctor? These books and brochures make it seem like I should be seeing a mid-wife or even a plain old doctor or nurse! Not a sorcerer."

Sitting on the bed beside her, Cedric reassured her, "As long as you're young and in good health and there is no reason to believe there will be any complications I should be competent enough to help with the birth of our child but if you would feel more comfortable with a mid-wife there is one in this village."

"It's just reading all of this stuff is beginning to scare me. It's not that I don't trust you because I do. I trust you with my life and with our child's life. I don't need to see a mid-wife. I'm just starting to freak-out a little. Maybe I should take a break from reading for a while." She told him standing up from the bed and clearing all the books away from it. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever I've been so absorbed in my books the past few days. I'm sorry for ignoring you. What have you been doing to stay busy?" She asked, walking to him and enveloping him in a big hug, needing his comfort and closeness.

Not wanting to start out their new life with lies he told her half-truths, "Well, I gave the horses some attention and went out and about around the village some. I didn't want to disturb you, you looked like you were busy reading and studying." There none of that was a lie, he told himself.

"Awwww… you're so sweet to me." She told him giving him a sweet kiss.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in each other's company. Finally Cedric brought up the wedding. He wanted to know if she would prefer to marry before his parents arrived or after when they could attend. He really wanted to know her opinion before booking their appointment at the chapel.

"I don't know, if we do it before they arrive, they could be offended we didn't wait for them. On the other hand, if we aren't married when they arrive they could be mad I'm pregnant and we still aren't married yet." Sofia contemplated out loud. "What do you think would be worse in their eyes?" She asked, looking scared.

"I honestly have no idea. So why don't we just do what we want and not base our decision on what we think other people would prefer?" He suggested, with a hopeful smile.

Relaxing, she put her arms around his neck and said, "That sounds perfect. In that case I'd like to marry you as soon as possible."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Mystic Meadows, a letter appeared on the kitchen table and Winifred the Wise picked it up noticing it was addressed to her and her husband. She opened it and immediately noticed it was from Cedric. She was confused at first because he never sends letters. By time she was finished it all became clear. She yelled out for her husband, "Goodwin, come quick."

He came ambling into the room. "What is it, dear?"

"Cedric sent a letter; I think he's in trouble. I think he's in the Enchanted Lands. Read for yourself. It was sent untraceably by magic." She explained.

When he finished he looked up and met her eyes, "Oh my, I wonder what he's gotten himself into."

Sitting down to think for a bit, Winifred finally said, "I suppose we should go to him and find out what's going on. We should pack a small bag and leave tomorrow."

Later that evening there was a knock at their door, Goodwin the Great answered it to see King Roland II and Queen Miranda standing there. He bowed and greeted them, "Your Majesties, come in." He wasn't sure what they were doing here but he assumed it was connected with Cedric's letter. Using magic he made the letter disappear from the table before they could see it.

"Good evening, Goodwin, we're sorry for the unannounced visit but it is an important matter." King Roland began.

"It is no problem at all; please have a seat, your majesties. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" He asked, as Winifred got to work preparing a tray for them.

"There is no need, please. We won't take up too much of your time. I just had a quick question." Roland explained as he took a seat.

Appearing open and honest both Winifred and Goodwin sat on the couch and looked as if they had no idea why the King and Queen of Enchancia would be here, "Okay, well ask away, King Roland. What can we help you with?"

The King went on to explain the story of what had occurred with Sofia and Cedric – the pregnancy and engagement followed by the fight with Sofia's family and their flight from the kingdom and how they had since not had any contact with them. Now they were here to ask if perhaps Cedric's parents had any contact with them and knew where they were. They just wanted to let them know how sorry they were and to make repairs and to be a part of their life again.

Both Winifred and Goodwin sat there in shock after Miranda and Roland were done speaking their impassioned plea. Goodwin felt anger at his son, he is always messing up. He stood up, beginning to turn red. Roland could see what was about to happen and he spoke up, "Sir, I implore you to think before you react. That's what got us into this whole mess. I reacted too soon and that's why they ran and now we can't find them. I'll forever regret my words and actions that day."

Turning to him Goodwin responded, "I know how much Cedric loves Sofia, he's always been fond of her and cared deeply for her. That's not what I'm angry about. I'm angry at the both of them for the order they went about things. And also, why didn't he tell us about the engagement and the child. He knows how much we've longed for a grandchild." He finally sat down, his regular color beginning to return.

Winifred turned to Miranda and Roland, "We know Cedric and we will find him. We will speak to him and Sofia for you. We haven't heard from him but we have our ways. We have magic. I will deliver the message of your apology and regret for your temper that day. We don't know their location so we can't tell you where they are, I'm sorry. But I know my son well and I do know how to find him."

After talking for a while longer and feeling reassured, Roland and Miranda took their leave and headed back to their castle in Enchancia. When the flying carriage was out of sight and the door was shut Winifred and Goodwin looked at each other and sighed, "Oh Cedric…" Winifred said, chuckling. "I knew Sofia was the one long ago, it just took them forever to figure it out." She went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Now that she knew the situation she felt better but at the same time she was more anxious to get there to see Cedric and Sofia. She was going to be a grandma. Goodwin came and sat beside her taking her hand in his enjoying seeing her smile.

"We're going to be grandparents…" He said tenderly with a twinkle in his eye. "He finally did something right, huh?" They both began to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day, Cedric went to see when the soonest they could get married would be at the chapel. The minister informed him he had an opening that afternoon. Cedric was ecstatic. All the minister needed was a deposit and to know their names as well as who the witnesses would be. That stopped Cedric cold. Who would they use as a witness. Surely they wouldn't allow their pets… would they? The minister took the money and wrote down Cedric and Sofia's name and was waiting for the witness's, looking at Cedric expectantly.

"Um, we'll have a rabbit named Clover and a raven named Wormwood." He said, in a monotone voice looking the minister in the eyes, fighting the urge to look away. Cedric waited for him to laugh and demand real people. Instead he just wrote down the names and stated, "Very well, I will see you all at 2:00pm." Cedric's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe they accepted pets as wedding witnesses here. He left to go inform Sofia and to get ready.

Sofia was wearing the white wedding dress she had made herself, she'd always planned on making her own dress and wasn't going to change that plan due to circumstances. She made Cedric turn around as she got dressed so he was stuck facing the wall and she confiscated his wand so he couldn't use any spells to sneak a peek, he smirked knowingly that she had caught his plan.

Finally she said he could turn around. When he did he was speechless. It wasn't extravagant and expensive but it was beautiful and stunning on Sofia. Even though she was pregnant, she still wanted to wear white on her wedding day so she made a floor length, white Grecian style wedding gown. The flow and design helped to cover her growing baby bump. She also held a bouquet of white and purple roses in front of her which also helped to shield her a little. To anyone who didn't know, she still looked relatively thin with a healthy, beautiful glow.

Arriving at the chapel, they proceeded with the wedding. Clover and Wormwood were in attendance as the witness, and oddly enough that was acceptable here. Clover was excited while Wormwood feigned boredom. Apparently when it came time to sign the paperwork as a witness, animals give their paw prints.

Sofia began to walk down the aisle. She saw Cedric waiting for her. It wasn't extravagant but it was enough for them. She was just happy to be married to him and begin their life together. When she finally reached him they held hands. She barely heard the words being said by the minister or their "I do's" as she got lost in his eyes. Soon she heard, "You may kiss the bride." Cedric lifted her veil and kissed her.

Now that they were married, Cedric wanted to show Sofia his surprise for her. It wasn't completely finished but it was almost ready. As they left the chapel Cedric said to her, "Sofia, as a wedding gift to you I have a surprise. You know how I left to take care of a few errands after we arrived?"

"Yes…" She said, feeling curious and a bit excited because she loved surprises.

"Well, I've been planning a house for us. But it's not just the house that makes it special but the location. You'll have to see. I want to take you there now. Let's take these two back to the room and then I'll take you there." He told her as they began to walk back to the room.

Clover, Wormwood, Minimus and Storm all protested to being left behind but he shushed them saying they'd see it tomorrow or the day after but tonight was about them. It was their wedding night. That got them to shut up. None of them wanted to be around Sofia and Cedric on their wedding night. It was bad enough on a regular night.

Pulling out a piece of soft silk, Cedric explained, "Okay, I'm going to blindfold you. And then we're going to use a transportation spell because it's not too far from here."

Sofia nodded excitedly and let him blindfold her. Soon she felt the sensation of transporting. "How do you feel, are you sick?" Cedric asked after they arrived.

"It's not too bad. I'll be alright." She answered honestly. "I think I'm getting past the nausea stage of pregnancy."

Cedric held onto her from behind and whispered in her ear, "Sofia, you're the love of my life, my soul mate, my lover, my wife, soon to be mother of my child, and my best friend. I can't imagine my life without you. When I brought you here first it was the beginning of an amazing journey. So I couldn't think of a better place to build our future home." With that he removed the blindfold and she saw the lake he'd brought her to the first night they made love on her birthday.

She turned to look at him with shock, "Cedric! We're here?"

"Yes, we've been near here all along, I've been keeping it a secret." He said chuckling.

In the distance through the trees she saw some lights on. Cedric noticed her eyes looking that way, "That would be our house, my love." He told her.

"Really? This close to the lake? You mean we can come and swim here whenever we want?" She jumped into his arms and began to kiss him passionately and excitedly.

Laughing he asked her, "Yes, do you want to go see the house now?"

Taking his hand in hers, she nodded as they began walking towards their future home. "I have the best husband in the world. You're too good to me, Cedric."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or the characters**

Chapter 16 –

The walk to their new cabin was a short trek through the woods from the lake. Once at the cabin, looking through the trees they could see the moonlight reflecting off the water of the lake from the deck.

Sofia stood on the deck looking at the outside of the house. It was a nice log cabin, surrounded by a quiet forest. The deck outside had a small table for eating as well as two reclining chairs to enjoy the views. Cedric led her inside. It was beautiful. He hadn't finished with furnishing it inside but he had started. It wasn't huge like her castle back home but it was enough for their small family.

Using his wand, Cedric lit the fire creating warmth and a soft ambience. "It's beautiful and perfect Cedric. I love it." Sofia told him, looking around. "I can't believe you've been working on this without me knowing!"

"It wasn't very difficult really. You've been quite preoccupied lately, I did that on purpose, keeping you distracted. And I hired other people to do most everything and used magic for everything else." He chuckled.

They continued to explore their new home together. Sofia had a look of awe and happiness on her face making Cedric feel relieved and pleased at the same time. Sofia noticed the intricate woodwork throughout the cabin. It had a very cozy feel to it and she instantly felt at home and comfortable with the warm colors and smaller living space than she had been used to at the castle. She especially adored the rocking chair next to the fire place.

Moving on to the master bedroom, she noticed it had a large four-poster bed with dark bedding, another blazing fire place, and a comfortable chair sitting near the fire. There was a sliding door leading out of the bedroom onto a deck facing the lake. She made her way towards the door. "It's so beautiful, Cedric. I can't wait to move in here." She told him.

"We can tomorrow. It has all the necessities now. I figured we could stay here alone tonight and then go back to the Inn tomorrow and collect the horses and Clover and Wormy. Then we can begin to decorate the house together and make it our home." Sofia was so happy she reached up and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Cedric began to back her up towards their new bed with a wicked glint in his eyes that made Sofia tingle in anticipation as a knowing grin spread across her face. "Let's make this marriage official…" Cedric said in a sultry tone as he began to undress her slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Clover and Wormwood were happy to get out of the Inn and to their new home. They wanted more space from each other and Cedric and Sofia. They were getting irritating with all their constant affection and sweet talk. All the animals couldn't wait for the honeymoon period to be over; it was a little too cheesy and gag-worthy for them.

Moving into their new home was easy as they didn't bring much luggage. Cedric had even had a stable built for Minimus and Storm, who were both extremely happy with their new place. Sofia helped them settle in and set up some food and water, giving them both some extra attention for all the work they've put in, she figures everyone deserves a little TLC once in a while.

Inside the cabin she found Cedric setting up his new workshop in one of the spare rooms. He was organizing his herbs and potions with Wormwood perched above him watching, ever vigilant. "Would you like any help?" Sofia asked as she came up behind Cedric giving him a kiss on the back of his neck causing him to sigh in pleasure.

"Mmmmm… that feels wonderful. I'm actually almost done in here. You can begin anywhere you like." He told her, as he put some jars on the shelf.

"Anything?" She asked suggestively, continuing to kiss his neck, while running her hand along his thigh. His hand stilled as he was reaching for another jar and he turned to face her.

"Feisty wench," he said as he picked her up and carried her off to their bedroom, Sofia giggling and unbuttoning his shirt on the way.

Later that afternoon Sofia and Cedric were working together to create a luxurious but reasonable bathroom that suited both of them. Sofia wanted a jetted bathtub for relaxing and a shower while Cedric thought it might be a little excessive for a cabin in the mountains but he wanted to make sure she was happy and got everything she wanted so he used his wand and created a spell to make it happen. Sofia was so excited about her bathtub she left on Minimus for the village to buy bath oils and bath salts to soak in that night.

As she was wandering the store aisles Sofia noticed a section for massage oils and grabbed a bottle of that, too. Her back had begun to hurt with her growing belly; maybe a massage after a warm bath would help.

While Sofia was in the village shopping for supplies, Cedric continued working in his workshop since he had been interrupted earlier and hadn't been able to finish. He heard a knock on his front door. He stopped working immediately and was on edge. Nobody knew they were here. Who would be knocking at his door? Sofia didn't need to knock. He turned to Wormwood, "Go check who is at the door and if it's not someone safe let me know." Wormwood took off immediately and looked through the window. He flew back to his master and cawed softly, nodding his head, letting him know it was safe. "So it's safe to answer the door?" Cedric asked, rising. "Kaw!" He squawked, nodding, riding on Cedric's shoulder.

Cedric opened the door and gasped, "Mummy! Dad! That was awfully fast! And how did you find me?"

"We have our ways, dear Cedykins, now are you going to invite us in?" His mother, Winifred said giving him a hug.

"Of course, come in." He said, letting his parents inside. They looked around the cabin in appreciation.

"Your home looks absolutely lovely. So where is Sofia, dear? How is she doing?" Winifred got right to the point, startling Cedric that she seemed to know more than he expected her to. She must have spoken to Sofia's parents or heard rumors.

"She is in the village buying a few supplies; she wanted to take a bubble bath." He said with an affectionate smile, that didn't go unnoticed by his parents. "She's doing really well. In fact she should be home any minute now. She'll be happy to see you two."

He took a nervous gulp, waiting for his parents to get angry at him. But instead he saw smiles and what looked like reverence in their eyes. They clasped hands and looked at each other before turning back towards him. "We're so proud of you Cedric. Of course, we wished you'd talked to us before things turned out so crazy. Yes, King Roland and Queen Miranda showed up at our house and told us everything. But we're so happy to be grandparents and that Sofia and you have finally ended up together. I knew she was the one for you." Winifred had a few tears in her eyes as she said the last part.

"Oh mummy, thank you. I thought you'd be angry at us." He said as he stood up and gave her another hug.

"I admit I got pretty angry at first, but only because you didn't tell us you two were engaged or that she was pregnant. You know how much we wanted to be grandparents. However, I understand you were both in a tough situation and needed to work things out yourselves. What's important now is that you're together and happy and we're going to be grandparents." Goodwin finally spoke up with a big happy grin. Cedric had been waiting for his father's disappointment and was shocked to see him so joyous.

Sofia walked in the door, calling out for Cedric. "Cedric, darling, I got some amazing scented bath salts and oils in the village. I also found something you might… OH!" She stopped talking as she saw that his parents were there, thankful she didn't finish her sentence about the massage oils.

Winifred stood up and ran to Sofia embracing her at once, gushing over her. "Sofia! You look wonderful and radiant! Congratulations honey. I am so excited to hear the news." Sofia smiled and looked at Cedric, who just shrugged and smiled back tenderly. "So, when is the wedding?" She asked, looking between Cedric and Sofia.

They stopped and looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Sofia held her mouth open and looked at Cedric for help. "Uh… well, actually…" Sofia began. Cedric came to her rescue and finished the sentence for her, "Mummy, we already got married. We figured it was the proper thing to do, seeing as she's with child…" He shrugged apologetically seeing her disappointment that she'd missed the wedding.

"That does make sense. Most people frown upon such a thing." His mother conceded, patting her son on the shoulder.

In an attempt to change the subject Sofia asked Winifred and Goodwin about the visit from her parents. They explained they had shown up hours after receiving the letter from Cedric. They took turns explaining to Sofia and Cedric the conversation with the king and queen and how apologetic King Roland was about his actions and words that day.

"Sofia, he really regrets what he said. He hopes both you and Cedric will forgive him and give him a chance to show you both you're a part of the family. He just was overwhelmed and surprised and overreacted with anger." Winifred explained.

"Of course I will forgive him, that's just in my nature. But I need time to set up my life here. I will write to my family and let them know I do forgive him but I won't be moving back to Enchancia. I live here now. I love it here. It's beautiful. I want to start my life with Cedric and my baby here. When I feel ready I will go and visit my family but for now we can start with writing letters." Sofia stated firmly. "As for Cedric, well he'll probably forgive him, too but not as quickly as I will." Sofia said with a smile.

"If you'd like I can help, since your family won't have a way to send letters to you, I can have them give them to me and I can deliver them to you if you want?" Winifred offered.

Sofia's face lit up. "That would be wonderful. Are you sure it's not too much?"

"Of course not! I want to be around with this grandchild so I'll be visiting frequently anyway so it's no trouble at all." She said with delight. Soon the conversation turned to how Sofia planned to decorate the nursery. They were squealing and giggling as they talked.

Goodwin and Cedric eyed each other before leaving the room, they didn't want to listen to the two women begin shrieking and talking about womanly things. "Cedric, my boy, tell me how are things? Set up a workshop here?" His father asked.

"Yes, although I haven't finished getting it ready yet, I keep getting interrupted every time I try to work in there it seems." Cedric said with a blushing smile, recalling Sofia interrupting him earlier.

"Uh-huh…" His father said, as he chuckled knowingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

That night after they'd made an extra bed for his parents in the spare bedroom, Sofia stayed up working on a letter to her family while Cedric worked in his workshop. She was at his desk while he continued organizing and putting supplies away. Every few minutes Cedric would hear her grumble and crumple another sheet of paper before tossing it to the floor and then starting on a new one.

Not being able to ignore it anymore Cedric approached her to find out what was frustrating Sofia so much. "My love, you seem to be having a difficult time writing to your family. Would you like to talk about it? Maybe take a break and go for a walk to the lake or take a bath?"

Lifting her head off the desk, Sofia looked at Cedric for a moment and then stood up and took his hand in hers. He wasn't sure what she was doing but decided not to ask and just go with it. She didn't seem in the mood to question her right now. It didn't take long to realize where they were heading as she opened the front door and strode down the porch steps and down the forest path towards the lake still holding Cedric's hand.

Once they arrived she put her arms around Cedric. "A walk to the lake in the moonlight with my husband is just what I needed. Thank you. I was stressing over what to write. I wanted it to be just perfect."

He lifted her chin up to face him before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her soft lips. He took her hand in his and they continued to walk along the shoreline of the lake enjoying the scenery of the stars twinkling against the water. Finally she was ready to return to their home.

About to head for his workshop, Cedric starting walking in that direction when he felt Sofia reach out and grab him pulling him towards her. She pulled his body against hers and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to take a bath in our new bathtub with the products I bought today, would you like to join me? Also, I bought some massage oils for afterwards… I thought maybe we could try them out, too…"

Cedric moaned as he let Sofia lead him away from his workshop and he said, "I'm never going to get my workshop complete at this rate…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or the characters from the show. Also, this is the final chapter. After this I will be focusing on my other story We Remain. So go read that one. If this chapter sounds rushed that's because I did not have any ideas on how to end it. Thanks for reading, favoriting (yes I realize that's not really a word), following and commenting on this story. Now go check out We Remain.**

Chapter 17 –

The weeks and months began to pass as Sofia continued to write letters back and forth with her family. Sofia would write about the progress of her pregnancy, her new life with Cedric and how happy they were while her family would update her on what was new in their lives such as Amber's new engagement, and that the family was doing well but missed her terribly.

As Sofia's due date neared she became more anxious and worried. Cedric tried to reassure her everything was just fine and the baby was healthy. A few times he would show her using a spell by placing the wand over her belly to allow her to see the baby herself and the healthy beating heart. It would only temporarily relieve her anxiety. She wrote to her mother about her worries and she reassured her that these worries were normal as the due date drew closer. Winifred also assured her of the same thing.

One night, as Sofia lay asleep she was woken up by a sharp pain in her belly. She called out for Cedric as she grabbed her belly in pain. "I think this is it." She said, wincing. He grabbed his wand, to check and sure enough, it was time; she was in labor.

"Here, drink this." He said, handing her a potion that would help with her pain but wouldn't harm the baby or hinder the progress of her labor. She did as he instructed and he got pillows to help prop her up and get the room ready.

While Sofia was resting for a bit Cedric wrote out a quick note for his parents that Sofia was going into labor and then he sent Wormy out to take the letter to the postmaster to have it mailed immediately. He returned to Sofia to check on her, "How are you feeling, love?"

"A little better since you gave me the potion. I can feel the contractions but they aren't as painful." She said as another contraction came on, she grabbed onto his hand.

"You need to feel them a little so you know when to push; I can't take away the pain completely. I wish I could darling. I'm so sorry." He said as he used a cold cloth to wipe her forehead, giving her a kiss on her lips.

After a while the contractions became more frequent and intense and it was soon time to push. Cedric got into position to help the baby out. Sofia screamed in pain and agony, despite the potion Cedric had given her to help with the pain. Cedric tried to not react to her pain and focus instead on the head of their child beginning to crown. "I can see the head, honey. You're almost there. One more push." He told her. She gave it all she had pushing and grunting and the baby slid into Cedric's waiting arms. He cut the umbilical cord and presented the baby to Sofia, "We have a beautiful baby girl." He told her. Sofia cried as she took the beautiful girl into her arms, kissing her red, splotchy face as she had yet to have her first bath.

"She's amazing Cedric. We did it." Sofia said softly.

"Yes we did. You did great, darling. Now you just relax and hold your daughter." He told her as he used magic to clean up the mess and heal her pain. He then handed her a vial, "Drink this, Sofia, it'll help you feel better and take away any pain." He told her. She drank it down and noticed all her aches and stinging pain left almost immediately. She then tried to feed her daughter, bringing her up to her breast. It took a few tries and a bit of laughter but eventually they got the hang of it and the baby girl latched on and began to suckle from Sofia. Soon Sofia's eyes began to droop as she was overcome with exhaustion. Cedric took his daughter from Sofia's arms and let her get some rest for a few hours.

While Sofia slept Cedric bathed their baby and got her dressed, and then held her while she slept waiting for Sofia to wake up. A few hours later, Sofia woke up and noticed Cedric beside her in bed holding their baby between them. She smiled to herself. Everything had worked out alright. Now they needed to figure out a name for her. They had discussed names but never settled on one.

"What should we call her?" Sofia whispered quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping baby.

"How about you choose this time? Then I choose next time with our next child?" Cedric suggested with a smile.

"You're already planning our next child?" She giggled.

"Yep, ready to start trying?" He joked with her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, laughing at the expression on her face.

"Shhh… don't wake the baby." She lightly smacked his arm.

Sofia lay in her bed quietly contemplating names. "What about Charlotte?" She asked.

"I like it. It's a pretty name. It means, Free." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later Sofia was in her kitchen feeding Charlotte when Winifred knocked on the door holding a letter for her from her parents. "They wrote back quickly once they received word you'd had your baby. They were most excited." Winifred told her, taking the child into her arms smiling and cooing at the baby.

Cedric walked into the room and greeted his mother, "Hello mummy," giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm only here to deliver mail and see my beautiful granddaughter. Don't mind me." She said as she walked into the living room to sit by the fire and hold the baby.

Sofia opened the letter from her family and read that they'd invited her to a get together at the castle. Her heart began to pound. Was she ready for this yet? She hadn't been gone even a year yet. The party was over a month away but still, she was frightened, what if it was a set up to capture Cedric or her child and take them away from her? Cedric saw the look of panic on Sofia's face and rushed to her side and read the letter. He was able to guess what her train of thought was. "I doubt it's a setup, darling. They've been getting along great with my parents and have been trying really hard to make amends. I think it's time we give them a chance." Cedric said gently pulling her into his arms.

"Wait, since when are you the one willing to forgive and forget quicker than I am?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"I don't know, I think you've ruined me." He joked with her.

"I'm just scared, I'm afraid they'll take you and Charlotte away from me." She admitted.

"That'll never happen. We'll never let that happen, Sofia. Remember, no matter what we will always be together. We're a family. We'll bring my parents along, too for extra support. We'll have magic on our side to help protect us. If needed we can just disappear if we feel threatened at any moment." Cedric reassured her rubbing her back gently.

"Okay, we'll go. But only if your parents will go with us." Sofia relented. They walked into the living room to speak with Winifred about the event at the castle. She happily agreed to go with them and also volunteered her husband to attend as well. Before Winifred left that evening Sofia wrote out a letter to inform her parents they would attend the event and also Cedric's parents would be arriving with them to make it a big family get-together.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sofia and Cedric loaded up their carriage and began their journey to his parent's cottage where they would meet up before continuing on to the castle at Enchancia. As they began their journey Sofia rested her head against Cedric's shoulder while holding Charlotte in her arms. "Are you ready?" Cedric asked her.

"Yes, I've missed my family so much." Sofia told him with a smile. "I just hope it all goes okay."

"It will be fine." He reassured her pulling her closer to him.

Two days later they arrived at his parent's cottage. The small family rested overnight before leaving the next day for Enchancia. Cedric could see how nervous Sofia was, he held her hand, squeezing it tight in reassurance. "It'll all be alright." He said quietly as they made their way towards the castle.

Eventually Sofia saw its towers in the distance and became anxious and excited. She couldn't wait to hug her family again and let them all meet their newest family member. Sofia just hoped they were accepting of Cedric as part of the family when they arrived as well.

As they passed through the castle gates her family came rushing out of the castle to greet them. Sofia climbed out of the carriage holding Charlotte followed by Cedric and his parents on each side of them.

"Sofia! Cedric! And this must be little Charlotte! Oh she is adorable…. And hello to you both Goodwin and Winifred." Queen Miranda greeted them.

"Hello mom, I've missed you so much. Would you like to meet your granddaughter, Charlotte?" Sofia asked, holding the sleeping baby up to her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly, taking Charlotte gently into her arms and holding her to her.

Amber approached Sofia next and embraced her in a hug, "I've missed you, Sofia. I've been stuck with just James since you've been gone." She pouted. "But on a good note, did you hear I got engaged?" She brightened up.

"I heard, mom told me in a letter. Congratulations, Amber." Sofia said, moving on to hug her brother.

"James, I hope you continued the castle pranks while I was away." Sofia told him conspiratorially with a smile.

"You know it Sofia, someone's got to keep Baileywick on his toes." James joked with a smirk. "I'm glad you came back. I missed having you around. Amber is too serious."

"I'll visit as often as I can, I promise." Sofia told him.

Next Sofia turned to her father, King Roland II. They looked at each other without speaking and then embraced in a hug. "Sofia, I'm sorry about the last time we spoke. I'm so sorry. I've regretted that every day you and Cedric have been away." He said remorsefully.

"We have both already forgiven you, dad. We understand you were surprised and upset by the circumstances. If we would have been forthcoming from the beginning maybe the whole situation could have been avoided but it's too late now. What's done is done. We're happy though. I love where we live and I wouldn't change anything." Sofia said honestly with a big smile. Her father could see how genuinely happy she was and he finally felt at peace with everything. He no longer felt regret and remorse for his actions.

"As long as you're happy, honey. That's all that matters to me." He said. He then turned to Cedric who gulped nervously.

"Cedric, you're now a part of this family. So, I hereby announce: Welcome to the family!" proclaimed King Roland II jovially. The rest of the family laughed and clapped.

The rest of the day was filled with celebration and catching up. Everyone wanted to take turns holding Charlotte and treated Cedric as part of the family. Sofia couldn't have been more pleased with how everything turned out. Cedric was also very happy. He didn't expect everyone to be so accepting of him as well.

Sofia and Cedric also got a chance to meet the new royal sorcerer. Turns out Cedric really was a great sorcerer after all and the royal family has had a difficult time replacing him. They both laughed as they walked away from the newest bumbling fool trying to impress the king with his magic. "Go easy on him dad," Sofia said softly, remembering how nervous Cedric always was in the presence of her father.

As the day was ending, they loaded back up into the carriage after bidding everyone farewell. "Please come back and visit again soon." Queen Miranda pleaded.

"We will, I promise." Sofia told her, beaming with a bright smile.

The carriage began to pull away and took off into the night. As they were leaving she again rested her head on Cedric's shoulders and he held her hand. "Today couldn't have gone more perfect." She told him, closing her eyes drifting off to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and Charlotte holding both close to him as his parents smiled at the small happy family from across the carriage.


End file.
